


5464 Miles

by kloudyes



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, RuHana - Freeform, 流花 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kloudyes/pseuds/kloudyes
Summary: 如果横滨和洛杉矶的距离是五千四百六十四英里，我要用多少次投篮才能追上你。（之前的文高三部分讲得太匆忙了，这篇算是高三部分的插叙，讲述流花两人高三异地恋的故事。）20200109搬运因为有太太问我要全文，我才去晋江找，发现全文都被锁了，特搬运到嗷嗷三。现在回看自己近四年前的文风，真是有点羞耻！不过不论如何，都是生命中只有一次的、独一无二的创作了。之后不论是心境，还是写作风格，都朝着更理想的方向发展了。总之，能有人喜欢我的粮，我很开心！祝正在读此文的您度过美好的一天！
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi, 流川枫/樱木花道
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. 告别

高二夏天学校没事的时候，流川一天都不想出门。除了燥热的天气，还因为不愿见到熟悉的人。  
不想见到教练。觉得自己的逃避，辜负了他对自己和樱木的期待。

四月初的一次，樱木因感冒被宫城队长劝回了家休息，结束后体育馆只剩加练的流川和忙于IH事务的彩子两人。  
「你入学前那年，教练可不是每周都来的。基本上大赛前才来。你知道为什么吗」  
「为什么」  
「教练看着你和樱木的时候，会笑的呀。你真的没有注意过吗？」  
啊，好像想起来了，安西夫人问自己的那个问题。教练总是把白痴和自己放在一起提到。其实自己从他和赤木在体育馆1 on 1的时候就注意到白痴的超强体质和运动本能了，甚至有时候会私心想，如果他们两个合成一个人，一定会毫无悬念地成为真正的日本第一。  
「算了，你在球场上认真打球就好，别人的表情就别管了。至少今年夏天的IH，会打完的吧」  
「会的」  
「那就太好了」  
「前辈，我要去美国的事，可以不要和其他队员说吗。怕影响他们打IH」  
「嗯，我知道了，放心吧。去了以后要和部里的大家保持联系啊。你平时太冷峻了，除了樱木，其他人都不敢接近你。但大家都是一样关心你的。」本来是想说明年让学弟担任副队长，结果不小心抖出了他暑假就要去美国的事。他为队伍追分时那种拼命的样子，真是叫人有些担心，在美国打篮球也一定要像在日本一样顺利才好啊，彩子心里真诚地祈祷着。

不想见到水户。他总是挂着世故的笑容，就跟白痴总是对谁都事不关己地傻笑一样，看不出他对自己是什么态度。

虽然白痴解释了无数次两人只是从不记事开始一起玩到大的关系，但流川还是每次课间路过7组都会往里看一眼，看到红头的视线从他的伙伴身上移开来回瞪他一眼才会放心。而洋平也总能机警地注意到，每天朝着这个方向的眼神，冷漠中那一丝越来越藏不住的热切。不同的是那个眼神今天没有捕捉到目标，移开的时候被洋平接住了。  
「有时间吗，流川，我有话要和你说」  
「……」洋平从教室后门走了出来，眼神似乎和平时在体育馆看花道训练的时候不太一样。  
「花今天没来，你知道原因的吧。」  
「……」当然知道。昨天换了一个牌子的润滑油，白痴爽哭的样子太让人把持不住了，多做了两次的时候完全忘记了今天是星期一，而且对方事先也没提醒。  
「我知道你要去美国了」  
「……」洋平是怎么知道的，不可能，这绝对没有被透露给除彩子前辈以外的人……  
「只是感觉。对吗？你可以说走就走，你在美国有亲人安排，可是花和你不一样。我知道打篮球应该去美国，可是你有没有想过如果他做不到怎么办，如果他不能那么顺利地去美国怎么办？」  
「我相信他」一如既往冷感的声音，可只有他自己知道少了多少底气。一味地要白痴跟上来，是不是有些自私了？是不是因为这个才被说性格差的？多帮白痴一把会不会比较好？  
「总之，花是个迟钝的家伙。就提醒你一下，你喜欢他，就要对他负责。我是看着他长大的，他现在每天嘴边都是你，不要让他再受伤好吗。不要误解了我啊，我是会祝福你们的。」  
每天嘴边都是我？不论是打倒我还是讨厌我，心里都简直要开花。虽然从来没怀疑过白痴的实力，可一定会为了一起去美国的心愿努力的。谢了，水户你这个厉害的男人。

更不想见到同校的女孩子们。她们只关注男生的外貌，肤浅地喊着自己的名字。说着喜欢之类的话语，却不愿意去真正地接近自己，也根本不想了解自己的理想和烦恼。

晴子有时候是有点烦，但她绝不是最令流川厌恶的女生。训练的时候被部外的女生观看已经不是新鲜事了，也有些特别多嘴的。可是体育馆就那么大，她们都不知道自己说的话场上的人能听得清清楚楚吧。  
「啊啊，流川君好帅~~好喜欢这样的男生」  
「比起你，他肯定更喜欢我这样的」  
「哈？你哪来的自信啊」  
「可是那个红头总跟他待在一起，真煞风景」  
「他们好像每天放学都一起回家」  
「真的？可他们家不是一个方向的吧」  
「流川君也乐意跟他一起回家啊？不是被逼迫的吧」  
「反正，怎么看他都跟流川君差远了」  
「听说初中还是不良少年，真可怕，希望他不要伤害流川君」  
「可是有好几次看到他们训练的时候打起来」  
「那我们以后可要盯紧了。他要是真的把流川君打伤了，我们绝不会原谅他。对吧！！」  
对于这样的女生，流川真的不知道该如何是好。只是瞄她们一眼，她们都会激动。晴子察觉到她们太过大声，走过去说了几句请不要打扰队员训练之类的话，那群女生最后终于不情愿地走开了。  
「切，不就是当了经理么，自以为自己是谁啊，体育馆里训练不是給大家看的啊。」  
「就是，人家队员都还没说什么吧」  
逐渐了解到她们说的内容后，流川觉得当经理也挺不容易的。想停下训练跟她说句辛苦了，但被白痴看到后肯定又会嫉妒，严重影响训练进程。经理笑着说流川君请继续加油吧，不用管她们，这是我的工作之类的话，也就回到角落和白痴认真做专项训练去了。喜欢真的是一件很复杂的事情，普通的中学生，实在是受不起无关的人的所谓喜欢。彩子问过的「流川喜欢可爱型的还是熟女型的」他也完全不知道该如何回答。过分专注于生活中最重要的两样事情——（和白痴一起）打篮球和睡觉，已经占用了几乎所有的精力。

还有很多不想见的人，包括白痴口中的刺猬头。偏偏昨天出门去便利店买东西的时候就撞上了。本就人少的小街上，唯二两个高得吓人的男生，四目相对的一瞬，打招呼成为理所应当。那个把篮球当娱乐项目都能打出神奈川顶级水平的人。不对，他肯定在没有人看到的地方努力过。云淡风轻的人都是那样的。  
「你好」  
「啊～是流川啊。刚钓完鱼回来，不在状态，抱歉抱歉～今天什么都没钓到，心情不好。改天可以去看你们比赛吗？」  
「IH结束我就要去美国了」  
「啊——这么快就走了」  
「哦」  
「你不在了，花道会寂寞的吧～」  
「不会的，会一直和他保持联系的」  
「哈哈，那就好，要幸福呀。」仙道真心觉得，能和喜欢的人在一起，是世界上最美妙的感觉，那还是把祝福都给这位后辈吧。虽然他一点都不可爱，他的恋人可完全相反，是一本正经地说着要打倒自己的人啊。


	2. 海风

转眼间，流川来美已经一月有余。  
不打球的时候，他喜欢沿着离公寓车程不远的州际公路兜风，享受洛城温热的阳光。蔚蓝而明亮的太平洋，对岸就是自己的故乡。那里有自己十六年的记忆，绝大多数都关于篮球。初秋的海风温暖而清新，发型被吹乱却无需重新梳理——偶尔也想像他的恋人一样剪短一点。舒服的风打在脸上，很容易忘记时间，忘记地点，忘记了自己以及其它一切——

只剩下那个想起来心里会笑的少年。

无数遍回忆起和他初识的场景。在天台上，见识了完全不输自己的力量。一向很少关心别人的自己，只是刚见了一两面，心里居然不自觉地肯定起这个人来。明明只是个初学者，却总是认真地要承担输球的全部责任，看到他流泪的样子，在感叹他笨蛋的同时，为什么那么自然地就有了不想让他难过的冲动。全国大赛对所有人都是很好的锻炼，为他感到高兴的同时，也有点愧疚。他的伤势恐怕有自己的责任，虽然如果真的去问他，肯定会得到「是我自己要上场，和你没关系啦」这样的回答。交集也不完全是只有篮球相关。借课本给他、帮他写英语作业、晚上让他坐自己的单车已经记不清多少次了。但这些也完全不够，还想要更多。第一次做的具体日期也忘记了，似乎是落雪的冬天。为了庆祝考试本来以为同是运动少年，打篮球打架这样剧烈的肢体接触也早已习惯，在床上封住他那张吵闹的嘴后，却发现了他敏感到了令人惊讶又有些惊喜的程度。怕自己节奏太快他接受不了，所以好几次对他说「讨厌的话就推开我」，但他的身体意外地一次都没有认真反抗，果然是个口是心非的家伙。

最担心他的时候，还是新学期开始前陪他去的复查。提心吊胆地多次向医生确认，「没问题了吗，樱木」  
「已经完全康复了哦～康复得这么好真的是很少见呢，樱木君的身体素质很棒。果然还是年轻人好呀。当然也感谢你之前每天都来看望他呢，也是多亏了你，樱木君才每天都精神地完成复健。」  
「是吗」  
「嗯，一般没有家人探望的话，会很消极应对治疗的，结果也都不会很乐观。樱木君有你这样关心他的朋友也是很幸运呢」  
「谢谢医生关照了。打篮球这样的激烈运动也都可以做了吧」  
「完全没问题，向你们教练保证过了哟。唉，我朋友在东京的医院，前几个月也收了IH的好几个伤员，现在打篮球的中学生怎么都这么拼命？他们队长居然不顾队员情况坚持自己的战术，教练也置之不理。怎么会让这样的人当队长？这样就算夺了冠又有什么意义呢？真是太差劲了！还好你们不是这样。年轻人的健康最重要了」  
东京吗，自己一边附和着，怎么都想不起来医生说的那个队伍。走出了医生办公室的门，看到了坐在长凳上打盹的白痴，听到动静就睁开双眼撅起嘴问死狐狸是不是掉进厕所了用了这么长时间。故意叹气的同时，不禁想要感慨这个夏天真是发生了太多事情，全是因为他突然出现在篮球部。  
「死狐狸，快回去吧，跟着我干嘛」  
「送你回家」  
「我没事了，不要你送。想蹭饭的话，还是别想了，我家里已经没食材了」  
「去吃拉面，我请客」  
「哈？为什么老是让你请啊，你当本天才是什么了」  
「和体力不足的猴子打球会很没劲」  
「都说了我没事了！而且是谁体力不足打不满全场啊」  
「全日本训练营谁拿了50分？」  
「……」他脸一下就红了，护士们可以证明那盘录像带他看了无数次。  
他没有继续反对，于是一起去吃了拉面。老板娘亲切地说着你俩又来啦，还是两碗大份叉烧拉面吧。明明印象中没有来那么多次啊。老板娘热心地问候着白痴近来的情况，还送了他一碟小吃。看着他吃得那么开心，唠叨着有的没的，自己也莫名地安心起来。只要这一瞬间就下了决心，喜欢生活一直这样，想要这个人以后也在自己身边。  
「啊，吃得好饱～你快回去吧，别让你妈担心你」  
「早就和她打了招呼，她知道你。而且买到了，新的篮球杂志」  
「诶诶？不是今天刚出的吗，刚刚又趁我不注意买的嘛！这样的话本天才邀请你去我家，给我翻页」  
那天回家途中买了第二天牛肉火锅的食材，买完就开始下雪，于是飞奔回家。看完杂志白痴有点困，躺在了自己腿上，好像就是那天第一次做的吧。事后身体的疲倦褪去，彼此都对这热情有些吃惊。从那之后，无意义的拳脚相加就几乎没有了。不久的冬季杯，没有了IH那种制霸全国的决心，反正对刚恢复的白痴也不会抱有太大期望，而且决不允许他再添新伤，否则就算夺冠也没有意义。他坐在教练旁边的替补席上，没有很不满意地唠叨，只是安静且专注地盯着赛场上的动态，远远地就能感觉到他狼一样的本能。白痴也有所成长了。

和他度过的最有意义的课外活动，是高二刚开学的时候，和他认真地去公园赏了樱花。从小到大，父亲由于工作奔波于美国和日本之间，母亲则忙于家务，两人都很少陪自己赏樱花。老姐年复一年地唠叨「要认真在中学阶段和重要的人赏一次樱花啊」，以制造美好回忆为由，用奖金送了自己一台宝丽来相机。白痴的头发已经长回高一刚入学的长度了，他把头发放了下来。其实这样就很好看，比之前的发型看起来温和多了，手感也更好。  
「哈哈哈，你还有这种相机，不是女孩子才用的吗」  
「老姐送的」  
「真是的，本来一直是想和喜欢的女孩子一起赏花，在盛开的樱花树下拉手亲吻……」  
「我就不行么」双眼下垂注视着他，假装出失望的神情。  
「不是的！」  
「那是什么」  
「……」拉住了他的手，绯红的脸颊早已暴露了他的情绪。亲上去会爆炸的吧？  
中午坐在树下一起吃了母亲准备的便当。  
「这个真好吃哇！狐狸的妈妈也是手巧的人」  
「在夸我么」  
「少自恋了！这个我也会做。我尝一口就会做。你以后来我家吧，我做给你吃」  
「……」心里一惊。当真？  
「不过要给我写英语作业！哈哈」给你写十份百份都愿意，果然天气回暖人的心情会变好。红色的头发洒上了午后的阳光，自己也幸福地要飘起来，在树下拍了不少那样的照片。  
照片呢？自己应该是带过来了。  
旋即去箱子里翻找，找到了。

明亮地刺眼的笑容，这一次不是训练时的事不关己了，是正对着自己的。  
和这样的笑容，隔着十几个小时的时差，五千多英里的距离。看不到他此时此刻的脸，也抱不到他。  
和那家伙说了不止一遍「什么事情都要报告给我」，不过他可能是出于省资费的原因，总是懒得打很多字，与他平时的吵闹很不一样，特别不习惯。想到他一个人留在球场练习、深夜一个人回他的小公寓、周末一个人去超市采购、今年还得提交没有父母签名的升学志愿书，心就会莫名地痛。明明是男人，为什么会为另一个男人如此心痛？每次想到这里，双眼就控制不住地模糊。  
是他的话，肯定会说「别小看本天才了，十几年不一直都是这样过来的嘛」。  
也总忘不了水户那句「不要让他再受伤了好吗」。  
两个人除了篮球，没有什么其它的交集，各自的背景爱好也都差得有点远，不在一个国家更难找到共同话题。自己以前也有过住得近但对体育完全不感兴趣的朋友，随着升入不同初中，友情便无疾而终。这是自己尤其不想在白痴身上看到的。如果白痴来不了美国，自己要不要回日本？能说服爸妈么？

好累。还是回去再补一觉好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者插一嘴：洋平那句话，不知道是否正确传达了我的意思……对于流川IH上让樱木上场，洋平并不持批评态度，他很明白樱木想要上场的心情。受伤是指樱木父母感情上伤害过他的事情（抱歉了小花，经常在同人文或漫里被父母伤害，可是流川会给你更大的幸福不是吗）。而“好吗”的态度，绝对不是质问式，而是一种娘家人对未来老公的托付>_<


	3. 你为什么要打篮球

流川从小就受父亲太多影响。  
自从记事以来，父亲就经常在美国和日本两地之间来往，有时三四个月都见不到。  
最喜欢听父亲回来后给他讲采访篮球明星的故事，书架上满满都是父亲带回来的体育杂志和录像带，表格里的爱好和特长一栏永远都写篮球，理想也是父亲挂在嘴边的去美国打篮球。  
「美国的NBA代表了篮球最高水平，你既然确定了要把篮球作为事业，就一定要站在那里」，自己也一直为之努力着。  
排名不靠前，没有喜欢的女孩，不擅长社交，全都没关系，用篮球证明自己就足够。拒绝了篮球名校陵南的邀请，是因为更想按照自己的节奏来练习。  
在这个不大的城市，几点钟哪个球场有空余的篮球架他早已稔熟于心。下午四点靠窗角落的球架是他最习惯的位置，那里不像街边的篮球场一样有太多吵闹的观众，他可以尽情试验在录像和杂志里看过的动作，专注地推测对手可能有的每个动作并全速做出反应，思考怎样和每个队友配合才能产生最大效果（这一点是仙道反复强调的），计算着以自己的体力这样的动作全场能用多少次，每次都要练到晚上八九点。前台的大爷早已记住了他，知道这个篮球部的孩子话不多，却很礼貌也很勤奋。  
「可惜我的孙子是不良少年，他要是有你一半认真就好了哪」  
「……」他只是还没找到自己真正热爱并甘心为之付出的事物吧。就像他前不良少年的恋人，历经波折最后还是回到篮球部；就像他自己，国中后也历经迷茫才逐渐认定要在篮球上实现自身价值。他以为这样自己就不会再迷茫了。

然而加州之旅的蜜月期，随着办理完入学和入住手续而逐渐结束，漫长的又一次迷茫才刚开始。处在其他力量、肌肉与速度并存的非裔选手之间，能够代表全日本水平的亚洲选手也瞬间没有了优势。即使再认真细致地控制体力的分配，也经常在下半场被换下场。终于明白教练的意思了，自己要是早一年来一定会一蹶不振。每到此时都忍不住羡慕起IH上勇敢地和山王的胖子抢卡位的白痴，有着足够的精力和运动细胞。好想再和他1 on 1，不知道他野兽一样的身体随着系统的练习和教练细致的指导，现在已经进化到了什么地步。而和他在同一队时从来没有如此强烈地感受过，没有他在身边，其实不清楚自己到底能走多远。被白痴、队长、学姐和仙道都问过「为什么要打篮球」，内心的答案有时并没有脸上看起来那样坚定，尤其是现在。可能只是个性中有想要把事情不断做得更好的决心吧。想让自己一直被注视着，用篮球这种最习惯的方式。

想到山王，其实和泽北还见过一次面，是看NBA散场时遇到的。一年前来美的他已经和当地同龄男女们打成了一片，他把帽檐翻到后面，一边介绍着两个同行的女生。  
「这是Rukawa，也在日本打篮球，我俩还在全国大赛交手过」  
「哇，好高~」  
「……是你女朋友么」  
「啦啦队的朋友。不过我们几个人是挺好的，一起去吃饭，一起給对方过生日，逐渐就越来越熟了。前天給Gianpaulo买了一瓶酒和一个生日蛋糕，那个是纽约起司蛋糕是吧，真的很好吃哎，还在特价，我下次也要买」  
泽北一边说着，一边搂起左边金发女生的腰，手往她的翘臀上摸去，对方也大方地迎合着，手腕上的金属手链在赛场的聚光灯下闪烁着。同样闪烁着的还有右耳的银色十字架耳钉以及他的笑容，那是实力超群者专属的自信。  
「你融入得挺快」一手搂一个女孩，离脱单也不久了吧。而自己虽然远离朋友们在大洋彼岸一个人生活，却完全没有国中一年级那种寂寞到要崩溃的感觉。为什么呢？  
「那倒是，不过我们几个能玩到一起，最重要的原因应该是我们都是单身吧，哈哈。至少现在是。你呢？」  
「已经有交往的人了」  
「哦，棒！那我就不介绍美国妞给你了。篮球打得怎么样？能适应美国的球风吗？」  
「还在适应中。你是怎么做的」  
「嗯，你多发掘下自己的特色，积累经验也很重要。你忘记我很早就开始接触篮球了？我现在基本上已经能首发了。对了，你是不是和你们学校的红发小子一起来的？我记得他说他也要来美国」  
「我先来读一年高中，他明年会直接来上大学」  
「哦，这样。他背伤好了吧？以他的天赋，不打篮球会可惜的」  
「那是当然」  
分别的时候泽北又回了下头。嘿，流川你这小子还蛮厉害的，虽然跟我比还逊一些。和你交手的那场比赛可是我高中生涯中最难忘的，不只是因为输了，还见证了赛场上两头野兽的合作能强大到何种地步。要是NCAA赛场上能够碰到，我可得好好提防你俩了。

回家后，給白痴发了邮件。  
[今天遇到泽北了]  
[哦，他啊！]  
[他还问你的情况。我说你明年会来。所以你一定要来]  
[哦，我会努力的]  
[你问过我为什么要打篮球]  
[你这家伙，一开始就决定了要去美国吧]  
[不是那么简单]  
[那是怎样]  
[一开始是我爸想让我成为NBA选手。国中的时候我的队友水平很差，我很怀疑自己，和我爸闹僵了。高中时遇到了你，想要你一直看着我，想要到篮球最强的NBA，这样你就可以一直看着我]  
[哟，难得这么多话啊你。最后一句话真恶心，去掉]  
[你现在是队长吗]  
[我不当队长了，我要认真学习]  
[篮球不要停止训练。不然手感会消失]  
[行了行了，我知道！不要老命令我。我自己在家门口的球场练。老爹每周也都辅导我的。你最近怎么样啊，老让我单方面报告，也太不公平了吧？不会是被美国佬打得一蹶不振了吧？]  
[白痴，怎么可能]  
[那怎么没从阿部那里听说你得了多少分成为校园明星啊。我还专门问他确认了好几遍，我说狐狸不可能水土不服到这种程度吧，这还是湘北的王牌吗？你对得起那么多队友和女孩子的支持吗？]  
糟，忘记有位后辈在美国待过了……  
[白痴居然偷偷关心我]  
[哦，我就关心了！这不是重点！是不是我还没去美国，我要打倒的人就已经先倒下了！]  
[绝对不会]  
[你呀，偶尔也跟我多分享分享你的生活啊，你爸也不在你身边的吧。你要是跟谷泽前辈一样想不开，老爹肯定得气死了。和尚头本来就比你强很多的，你按你自己的节奏努力不是也很好吗]  
白痴一下就把自己点醒了，怎么可能输给他。有点想笑之前的自己，明知道自己在初中当过队长，有能力凭自己的实力带领湘北走得更远，现在才发现做得远远不够。人总是喜欢遥远而陌生的事物，自以为成功避开的问题，却迟早都要面对。可不论什么时候面对都完全不后悔，因为现在已经站在了这个最高的平台，下一件事就是试炼自己。教练，现在正是时候，请放心。美国不是答案，只是开始而已，不是么。


	4. 时差

由于父亲工作很忙，流川不得不独自收拾所有东西。  
住进了学校附近的公寓，却很长一段时间内都不能习惯一个人生活的实感。在两三家超市比价结果不小心买了超出需要的量，做饭没掌握好火候触发了烟雾警报器。开了很长时间的车才回到公寓，中途还走错了两次。夜色中路过无人的街，心里也是有点害怕的——现在发生在校园里对男学生的性骚扰行为也开始增多，下次像生物系的藤原一样叫警车护送自己回宿舍好了。不禁开始感慨一个人生活的辛苦，而白痴竟然从中学开始就一直都是这样。自己究竟错过了他多少的时光。

很多时候都很想回家。母亲从小到大都作为家庭主妇对自己关怀备至，家里也一直充满自己曾认为是理所应当的温暖。而关于成年后的家庭生活，也是想一踏进家门就被接过外套，每一间房都被整理得井然有序而不是现在一样脏衣服丢成一堆，自己爱吃的牛肉饭火候和配料正好，热气满溢地端到了餐桌上。两个人开着车去逛附近的超市，在没有人的地下停车场里牵着ta的手，接吻，车震。夜晚蜷在沙发上看电视节目，听对方不停地吐槽，再枯燥的节目都变得有趣。看完电视把对方紧紧抱住，压在床上做三四次，事后回味着对方的味道幸福地睡去。第二天早上被煎蛋的香味和不绝的唠叨叫醒，煎蛋是自己最喜欢的只煎一面，自己似乎从来没说过，对方是怎么知道的？周而复始，身边的人一直在，清楚地感觉到岁月的流逝，又感觉不到岁月的流逝。

只需要一瞬间，就非常想念那个笑得像太阳花一样的人。拼命地想念他的一切，手机和邮件远远不够。绝不仅仅是想分享自己的所有生活，如果他没有参与在其中，就没有什么意义。自己练习的时候多少次都希望他会在一边坐着，敏锐地扔一瓶宝矿力给自己，精准地指出还可以提升的地方。打比赛的时候也站在禁区的那个人会是他，那样自己会特别放心，就算他投不进去，自己也一点责备的心情都没有。想吃他做的牛肉火锅，想在他的小屋里和他一起读篮球杂志，想和他在天台上睡午觉，想看到平时那么张扬放肆的他在床上被自己按住，接吻不会用鼻子换气的样子……现在是中午的话，太平洋的另一端，白痴也差不多进入梦乡了吧。自己也试着闭上双眼睡个午觉，视野里却全只有一片红，不知道花了多长时间才费劲地睡去。

周六没有任何活动所以下午可以睡到自然醒，醒来后睁开双眼盯着天花板，旋即又眯起重新努力地往挂钟上聚焦，指针指向十八点。手机右上角的绿灯闪烁着。曾经提出过帮白痴支付一部分手机资费，理由是父亲的单位会发很多日美漫游的手机卡，用不完会浪费。然而大多数时候还是被拒绝，理由是不想接受死狐狸的施舍。也许自己确实有些小看他了吧，抑或是单纯的不坦诚罢了？还是尊重了他，毕竟，像他自己说的那样，他是个男人，像男女一样单方面地宠爱是不舒服的。翻开盖显示有未读邮件，逐条阅读再逐条回复。

[今天的数学课好无聊。听的时候都懂，考试还是有做不出来的，不明白。不过为了上大学，本天才要努力了]  
[本来大家就没对你抱有期望。多钻研一下不是会惊讶死他们么]

[今天又回部里看望大家了。大家都很努力地备战冬季杯，不知道今年能不能进入全国。后辈们还问你的近况来着，你就不能偶尔和前队友们联系一下吗]  
[你传达給他们就行了。我还好，你要是也在美国就更好了。我们就可以一起做很多事情]  
[下流！！]  
[1 on 1，笨蛋]  
[我不信]  
[难道你在期待什么]  
[……]  
[你知道我每次拿着谁的照片打飞机么]  
[滚！我不想知道！]

[今天洋平请我去吃饺子了，吃得好饱～他准备念完高中后直接找工作，但是他跟我说了好几次一定要努力申请美国的大学]  
[你是天才吧]  
[这个和天才没关系啊！我真的不知道能不能行……]  
[说过要打倒我的是你吧]  
[哦，那当然！]  
[所以不用怀疑的吧]

[今天研究了一下申请的材料，真麻烦哪～晴子小姐帮我翻译了不少英文材料，要好好感谢她]  
[又是那个女人]  
[吃醋了？告诉你多少遍了，她和洋平的立场是一样的。她也希望我能和你去同一个城市，所以才热心帮助我的。]  
[我不关心她，你快点过来。想你想得快要疯掉了]

一边回邮件，一边想象对方打字时夸张的表情和言语，像是在做梦一样。沉浸在想念恋人的幸福心情中，却也不是没想过这样的日子到底会不会一直持续下去。除了水户说的能不能顺利来美国的问题，也始终不能忘记仙道曾经认真说过的有关现实有关生活的话题。白痴几乎没有说过他眼中的死狐狸是怎样的人，这一点他还蛮在意的。其实自己很明白，他并不会因为长得帅、很有钱、篮球打得很好（器大活好这个也应该有），就自动成为一位满分的恋人。脱下球衣后认真生活的白痴，依然会喜欢并接纳一位自私沉默、占有欲强、半句甜言蜜语都不会说（不像仙道那个家伙）的普通高中男生么？

隐约觉得答案是肯定的，凭着自己动物一样的的直觉。努力回想着他用身体热情地回应自己的时刻，眼角坚定的笑容不会有错。即使隔着十几个小时的时差也深以为然。


	5. 比赛

花道虽然卸任了队长的职位，却没有放弃练习。  
完成学习任务后，在家门口的小球场上，追逐着恋人的步伐。重复回想着他一针见血的点评，以及问学弟借的NBA录像，找寻着他的手感和球感。高一夏天以来自己应该已经练过十万次投篮了，感觉明显比刚开始打篮球时更得心应手了。可是还远没有结束，要做的还有太多。论策略和技巧，死狐狸还是比自己高一个档次。天才怎么能落后呢！这样想着，不自觉地就微微超出了预定的训练量。训练累了，晚上简单吃个晚饭随便看会儿电视就睡，连看手机的精力都没有。

第二天睁开双眼，盯着自家狭小的天花板，旋即视线移向窗外。天还没有亮。还以为第一天很累的话，第二天会晚起到睡过。高二夏天过后，自己一反常态地每天很早就自然醒。在床上回忆昨晚漫长的梦，梦里是那个再熟悉不过的人，在太平洋另一侧的篮球场拼命地练习。练习速度，练习弹跳，练习过人，练习三分的准确率。就算练习到呕吐，练习到刘海全湿，也很快站了起来继续训练。而在一边看着的自己，居然感到有些心疼。没有了本天才，死狐狸还是太费劲了吧。怎么能在这里放弃呢，今天也要努力训练，飞到美国去解救狐狸！诶？应该是打倒，打倒。换了趴在床上的姿势开始回手机邮件，啊啊，身体已经牢记的感觉又回来了。太久都没有过被填满的感觉了，好寂寞，你知不知道。

不是没有纠结过未来。思考这个对于他来说耗费太多脑细胞，会想得头疼。自己和国中就当过队长的狐狸不一样，要不是被晴子小姐热情邀请，根本不会想到加入篮球部，以篮球为以后的事业。和已经在美国打拼的泽北相比，就更不是一个等级了。然而用生命喜欢热爱篮球的心情，也比什么都真切实在。IH上狐狸那句“拼死跟上来吧”，自己也没有有过任何的怨恨，因为那个人比任何人都明白自己的意愿。这也是很奇怪，自从高中开始，自己的生活就和死狐狸纠缠在一起了，虽然结果倒也不坏。事实上，说认识狐狸的这两年是自己最幸福的两年也不为过。话说他这家伙除了一张帅脸，到底哪里好来着？下次再遇到要他转交情书的女孩子，一定要告诉她们狐狸是个性格差生活也不能自理的家伙，还是趁早打消这想法为好，见一个告一个，和情敌什么的一点关系都没有。  
[昨晚梦到你了，死狐狸。加油啊，也别太累着了。]

[嗯，今天打冬季学期的最后一场比赛，比赛结束就开始放圣诞假]  
加入篮球队四五个月后，流川也大概适应了美国篮球的节奏。加上白痴一直在鼓励自己，他逐渐找到了自己的优势。凭借精密的技巧，他可以不透支体力地打满全场了。校篮球队与出尽风头的橄榄球队不同，完全不是同辈们关注的焦点。自己只看过一次橄榄球赛，拉拉队女生们的热情似曾相识。在美国，沉默寡言不喝酒又不是肌肉型男，完全不能成为同辈欢迎的类型。不过也完全没有怀念湘北，更不想被除了篮球以外的方式欢迎。被无关的人痴迷只能让自己备受困扰，怀念的只是志同道合的人而已。

比赛前把戒指摘了下来小心地放在包里，平时都把它戴在左手中指上。是IH夺冠后在广岛闲逛时和白痴一起买的，那天宫城和彩子愉快地批准了两人脱离大部队单独游玩一天的请求。給白痴戴上的时候他超级害羞地嘟囔着「我自己戴啦……」，可是自己并不想给他发言的机会，还是强行给他戴上了。金色的指环戴在他骨节分明的小麦色的手上，非常地合适。以后，不论是总冠军还是结婚，都有很多次这样的机会吧。  
「不要忘记我。我只是在追逐我们梦想的路上先迈了一步而已」  
「切，谁会忘记！本天才马上就要超越你」  
美国的校园里大家都忙着早恋，更没精力八卦外国人，一枚戒指倒也并不显得突兀。队友问起的时候，便回答在日本有了认真交往的对象。对方也表示和自己的女朋友仅仅不在同个城市就已经很难维持了，异国更是不易，便真诚地送上祝福。

昨天为了庆祝考试全部结束，还沿着公寓附近的海边，来了个迷你短途旅行。打开了车载音乐播放器，随机播放了《突然》，骑着单车沿着湘南海岸骑行的日子也历历在目。那是在回家路上和白痴一起听过的歌。忘记了从什么时候开始，从不陪别人的自己训练完会和他一起走一段路，除了聊篮球，也逐渐开始聊各自班里有趣的事情，聊向他表白的人，聊未来的想法……什么「你去了美国后，有了其他一起打球的队友，一起生活的同学，肯定马上会忘记我」，什么「那种红发小子美国多得是」，一点都不是那样的。想念却得不到的难受，愈发地浓烈，白痴一定也是一样的。自己能做到的，只有在篮球上连他的份一起努力。努力在美国也成为篮球新星，让他仰望着自己，朝自己追上来。啊啊，好想赶快见到他，和他一起打球，一起生活。想得都快想疯了。不过现在不能想。认真比赛！

遗憾的是这场比赛，队里并没有给予足够的重视。两位主力队员因伤缺席，其余队员也状态不佳。虽然自己得分创造了新高，下半场还连续投进了几个三分球，比赛还是惨淡收场了。怀念湘北优秀队友的同时，也告诉自己没关系，因为心里明白自己已经在进步，每场都首发只是时间问题。  
离开球场的时候收到白痴的电话，却前所未有地牵动了自己的心，白痴一般从来只发邮件的。  
「喂，流川，你打完比赛了？」对方居然叫了自己的名字，不由得担心起来。  
「嗯，输了」  
「噗哈哈哈，又输了呀」又是熟悉的傻笑，看来应该没什么坏消息。  
「得分已经学期最多了，主力缺席了，其它队友太差劲」  
「哈哈。看来你非常需要本天才」  
「为什么打电话」  
「哈？不可以吗？」  
「可以」  
「告诉你，我妈前几天给我打电话了」  
心里一惊。白痴从来没说过他母亲的事，一直以为她早就去世了。  
「你怎么从来没提到过她」  
「那当然是因为她给我留下过不愉快的回忆啊」  
啊，想起来了。水户说的「不要再伤害他」，那个「再」指的就是这个吧。  
「不愉快的就不要想了」  
「总之，我才知道我妈在夏威夷。她说一直以来很对不起我之类的，和我爸离婚后，她好像嫁给了一个很有钱的人。那个，我早就不在乎了。」  
「你妈在美国？」  
「哦。然后她说，她在电视上看到我参加全国大赛了，很为我感到高兴和骄傲。切，之前可是一点都没关心过我啊」  
「你很努力，她才能看到你。这也是好事」  
「我不出名了她就不爱我了是么……」  
「别多想了，白痴」不论你出不出名我都爱你倒是真的。  
「然后，我也没有什么想要她帮忙的，除了我想去美国。我问了她这件事」  
「……！！」确定喜欢的人也一直追逐着自己的脚步，心里太兴奋，不知道该说什么好。  
「然后，她刚刚回电话给我了，跟我说圣诞节去她那一趟。我问她之后能不能给我点去加州的钱，她说可以，不论是跟篮球有关的事，还是其它事情，她都会支持我的。」  
「没问题么，去她那里？要不要我跟你去」  
「这点小事没问题，她应该是要给我钱。怎么又小看我！放心吧，到了加州告你」  
「到了夏威夷就告我。不对。从日本出发时就告我」  
「哈？这命令的口气是几个意思？都不祝贺我一下的吗？性格太差劲！小心我不去找你了」  
「我错了，对不起。欢迎回来」  
「欢迎回来？应该是欢迎过去才对吧」  
「没有搞错。欢迎回到我身边」习惯性地把声音里的激动压了下去，却无法抑制欣喜的表情。内心应该已经狂喜了。


	6. 悠长假期

第二天白痴就从日本出发了。减去他在夏威夷的三天，圣诞假可以聚整整三个星期。  
度过了漫长的三天后，流川迫不及待地开车到了机场。早就确认了很多次航班的到达时间和到达口，一米九几的红发恋人也太容易在人群中认出，一从到达口出来就顺利接到了他。  
「第一次坐这么长时间的飞机，坐得我好累～把你肩膀借我靠一下」  
「坚持一下。一会儿坐我的车」  
「哈？你怎么没说过你学会开车了？」  
「……」没说过么。和白痴的日常好像确实是以无营养的对话为主……  
「拿到驾照了么你，别开着开着睡着了吧」  
「白痴，你在担心我」  
「我是在担心我自己的安全！」  
「夏威夷，怎么样」  
「哦，景色不错，那里的日本人可真多！可是所有人都在和我说英语。」  
「你是不是又长高了」  
「没有，还是一米九五」  
「……」自己目前是一米九四，一定要加油再长高。  
「我见到我妈了。没有给你发短信，因为发生了很多事情。她现在的丈夫挺喜欢我的，虽然我还是不能把他当成我爸。他居然说我和我妈长得一模一样！」  
「……」在白痴家里看过他母亲的照片，有着一头红色的卷发和一张俊俏不失精致的脸，确实是个美人。而仔细观察过白痴的人，更是会赞叹帅和美这两种看似冲突的特质原来可以这样自然地融合在一起。男生就不说了，其实喜欢他的女生也不在少数。比如自己原来的邻居，就做了剪贴册把白痴的每场比赛数据、报纸上对他的报导都贴了进去，也曾和同学一起潜入湘北篮球场为他加油。只是自己的粉丝太多反而显得他不那么受欢迎，而他也本来就迟钝，和自己在一起后更是看不到那些人。  
「他们给了我很多钱，不过还是先都存起来好了，毕竟以后还要付学费。他们也跟我说了去美国的事。我不知道今年能不能入学，但该考的试都考完了，学校也已经申请完了，申的就是你告诉我的那几所，等结果吧。呐呐，狐狸，你最想去的是哪所大学来着」  
「UCLA。怎么了」  
「我妈说是要交赞助费什么的。一会儿给我写下来啊」  
「……要和我来同一所学校吗」真的在同一所学校，那就太令人激动了。  
「那当然，你不愿意吗？难道你想让我做你的对手，真的把你打倒吗」  
「愿意。是说同所学校」  
「当然加州的其它学校我也会申请啊，万一申不到你的学校你可别太难过」  
「不会。我可以开车去找你」白痴能来美国就已经是很大的惊喜了。  
「……你说，我这样麻烦我妈，是不是不太好。感觉从她联系我开始，这一切都很不真实」  
「有什么不好，你是自己努力获得她关注，获得机会的。而且交赞助费上大学也很正常。我爸也是这样做的。在美国很多人都是」

周四下午的公路还算顺畅，也没开音乐，尽听那个白痴念叨了些有的没的，他心情不错时都会话很多，这家伙没倒时差还这么精神。然而谈到他小时候母亲离开的事，他哭了。自己一向是不喜欢看到别人哭的，因为被父亲骂过，他说哭，代表着懦弱。可是唯独看到白痴哭就完全没有厌恶的感觉。他一点都不懦弱，他很坚强很勇敢，不是一路顺风顺水的自己可以相比的。而经历了这一切的他居然还能露出那样的笑容，深感震惊的同时也不能避免地沦陷其中。忍不住把车停在路边吻了他，顺便帮他把泪痕擦干，他居然也难得地没有反抗。

想要成为那个不会让他哭的人，这样的决心在那一刻又一次得到了确认。

半个小时后把他接到了公寓。给日本的家里打了电话，是老姐接的。  
「已经接到白痴了，今年圣诞节和新年和他一起过，不用担心我」  
「不错不错，你俩玩好。你也终于不用一个人过新年了，开心吧。对樱木君好点啊，人家多好的孩子，别老跟人家摆着你那张臭脸」  
「哇，这里比你在日本的别墅还要大上一倍，一个人住也太爽了吧！」白痴的大嗓门传到电话里了。  
「把电话给我，我跟樱木君说几句话」  
「……」  
「樱木君～我是流川君的姐姐」  
「啊，好久不见」  
「我家小枫承蒙你照顾了。小枫在家里的时候总是把你挂在嘴边」  
「哈哈哈，那是正常的，本天才充满了魅力」  
「你俩玩好啊，小枫欺负你了你要告诉我。就这样，我不打扰你们了～」  
「白痴，喜欢这里的话你想住多久就住多久……」  
「哇，你干嘛突然笑起来！」  
「老姐刚刚让我别老摆着一张臭脸」  
「我看还是臭脸更适合你！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实有时候由于个人阅历有限，文笔水平也有限，加上情节发展超出了控制的篇幅，没有第三者也没有狗血情节凑字数，会觉得写不下去了。但也确实有写得很开心的时候，也想坚持表达一些内容，所以还是会坚持到完结的~~希望大家喜欢


	7. Another 1 on 1

因为时差原因，花道当天晚上八点就上床了。  
在流川的大床上舒服地睡了一晚上后，他第二天中午才起床。流川又开着车带他参观了他准备申请的大学，顺便在食堂吃了顿相当丰盛的午饭。美国学生绝大多数都已经回家过圣诞节了，只剩他这样少数的外国人留守在校园。  
「狐狸，美国高中的篮球是怎样的啊」  
「比日本的队员高很多，体能也更好」  
「啊，所以你花了一点时间才适应吧」  
「嗯，不过你应该没有这个问题」  
「哈？为什么」  
「你是天才吧」  
「哦，那当然！看我到时候打倒他们。」  
停下车进入了篮球场，没有什么人练习，空余的场地很多。  
一直想要在这样的赛场上打篮球。聚光灯下和身旁的这个人并肩战斗，变速运球突破防守，对方早已在远处等着自己，秀出自己漂亮的空中接力，旋即对观众席露出傻得可爱的笑容。当然更多时候还是那个人抢到篮板，由自己灌篮，漂亮地完全吸引住那个人的视线。每当此时，都觉得那是生命中最有意义的运动，那是最让自己感觉到真实地活着的时刻。想到这里，不由自主地就想要1 on 1。对于自己来说，和对方用篮球进行身体上的交流，总是比用言语来得更简单直接，更易于理解。  
「猴子，来和我1 on 1」  
「哈？」  
「让我看看你这半年有没有进步」  
「哦！」  
就这样愉快地开始了。花道注意力不集中丢掉一球后，马上回到了比赛状态。两人难分胜负，吸引了不少路过的同学观看。

「嘿，安琪拉，你看那两个男生在打篮球。」  
「好帅！完全是专业水平，浑身充满着力量，还运用得很好，和平时在这里打着玩的人看起来就完全不一样」  
「你说他俩谁会赢」  
「难说。两个人身材都差不多。我能不能说他们长得都很帅！」  
「我觉得是红头发的吧，身体素质看起来要更胜一筹。」  
「可是黑头发的命中率更高啊，投篮一次都没有不进过。」  
「也是，太精彩了。真是充满力与美的对决！我能不能认真围观一会儿。」  
「嗯嗯，我也想。啊，红发男投了一个三分！」

围观的同学越来越多，支持两人的人数也旗鼓相当。这一幕，被路过的校园小报编辑瞥到。感叹真是场精彩对决的同时，凭着敏锐的新闻嗅觉，眼疾手快地把这场1 on 1的后半部分用手持DV录了下来。随时携带DV果然是个好主意，学长的经验中充满着智慧。再写篇配套的稿件，今年的最佳新闻奖非自己莫属了。

「嘁，这不公平！你是在美国打了半年球的人，规则也都是你订的。刚刚那下根本不该算犯规的好吧」花道喘着气想要结束比赛，流川看起来比他还疲惫不少，花道隐约觉得再打下去狐狸会晕倒。  
「我俩谁进的球多？」花道去问围观的人，然而大家纷纷表示只顾着看精彩的比赛就已经令人屏息，谁都没有算两人的进球数，而当事人也是完全沉浸在比赛的节奏中。  
「……你做得不错」  
「算了，重要的是享受过程，反正也不是正式比赛。每次和你一对一都很开心就是了」  
「白痴，我也是」

接下来的几天，两人也没闲着。流川业余时间收集了一些他和白痴两个人训练和比赛的视频，有些是通过父亲认识的记者要的，有些是樱木军团帮忙录制的，有些是教练提供的。这些视频都是宝贵的实战经验，都值得仔细进行分析。他比别人都要明白，正式比赛中每一个看起来轻松随意的动作，背后都包含着有针对性的专项训练和角度力度不同的重复练习。提升篮球水平的任务，不能全部交给不那么上心的教练。而白痴虽然身体素质过硬，学习速度也堪称完美，但只靠他自己和安西教练恐怕还是会有点吃力，按照美国的习惯来训练，应该会适应得更快。现在的自己，不仅要更进一步，还想在力所能及范围内帮助白痴一下。

直到圣诞节前，两人都是这样度过的。白天在自家别墅的小球场一对一，顺便进行一些体能训练，晚上一起分析两个人比赛的录像和NCAA、NBA等美国赛事的视频。  
「这场比赛对方上半场还落后15分，下半场结束的时候就超过了我的队伍，你说为什么」  
「哈哈，当然是你们队命中率高的前锋因伤被换下了」  
「还有呢」  
「对方改变了节奏，变成快攻了」  
「然后呢」  
「你们队伍的打法不适应，你倒是加快了速度，但你的队友没跟上。只有你一个人得分也不够。然后阵容里就全是漏洞了。像你们队那个6号，中投命中率很低，对方就总是逼他在中距离出手投篮。12号只有三分命中率比较高，对方就专门派人盯防了他。」  
「不错」  
「你们队的人都不专项训练的吗」  
「他们本来就不是认真要以篮球为事业的」  
「那也应该认真对待比赛啊」  
「从这个角度来说，我很怀念湘北。虽然大家起点不一样高，但态度都很认真，也都发扬了自己的特色。大家都很期待你的篮板，队长的盖火锅，三井前辈的三分」  
「哼，谁说我是队伍的赠品来着」不得不承认，白痴认真起来的样子真是迷人得把持不住。每天晚上像这样认真分析完视频都很累，随便吃点东西就上床睡了，但也很充实，有着确实在接近着自己理想的实感。


	8. 1224

圣诞树是两人圣诞夜前天才匆忙买的。  
当天中午提前结束训练，趁商场开门的最后一天飞速开过去买了树和装饰品。不了解花道的人只觉得他神经大条，却不会知道他挑东西很仔细，眼光也很好。尽管流川对他说了「喜欢什么就放到购物车里，不用看标签，我来付钱」，他还是挑选了不少便宜又好看的单品。彩灯是圣诞球形状的，红黄蓝绿四种颜色依次点亮，闪烁着节日的温馨气氛，让人丝毫没有在异国的孤独感。

流川打开冰箱，意外发现昨天店家额外送的红酒。为了犒劳努力练习的花道，昨天晚上自己带他去了当地一家口碑很好的西餐厅，吃了顶级的牛排。一直很想去的餐厅，一个人去还是略尴尬，而忙碌于赛事报导的父亲也意料之中地没有答应自己。知道白痴要来美国时，第一时间就匆忙打电话订了位。本来想订圣诞夜的，却没想到餐厅的热门，在候补名单上等了好几天才订到圣诞夜前一天的位置。这样也好，作为家人团聚的传统节日，圣诞夜在家度过二人时光也极为温馨浪漫。谁说摩羯没有情调？

既然有红酒，不妨深夜小酌。酒瓶上的标签写着1990年，对于红酒来说是个好年份。三年前的自己在做什么？当时在富丘当篮球队队长。所有队员都逐渐放弃了努力，指望着自己得分赢球。他们知道每次比赛自己都能稳得二三十分，却不可能明白这样的胜利作为一个团队没有任何意义。而自己当时作为队长，也远不如现在的赤木对每个队员都那样负责任，手把手教那个白痴新手抢篮板，教得有模有样的。那个白痴认真学习的时候也真的是个天才，不愧是自己高一刚开学就看上的人，每一个新的动作都化成了身体的本能，打了两年篮球就已经和打了十年的自己的水平不相上下。

每次想到白痴，思绪就开始没有边际。重新集中起来精力继续在冰箱里寻找下酒小食，在角落里找到了前几天早餐没吃完的奶酪，稍微切好放上餐桌。正要唤白痴过来的时候，他已经凑到了身后。  
「狐狸你以前的圣诞节是怎么过的啊」白痴用叉子叉起一片微凉的奶酪送入口中，直呼好吃。  
「和我妈在日本过」考虑到家里一共有四个人，似乎并不是非常温馨的记忆。  
「那你姐姐呢？」白痴拉开椅子坐了上去，給两个酒杯倒上了红酒。  
「她跑业务经常到外国出差，节日也很少在家」在家却突然被一通电话叫走的情况，也不是没有发生过。面对着有些委屈的自己，丢下一句「会给你带新年礼物的哦，小枫」就匆忙收拾东西离开了。  
「喔。你姐姐蛮适合跑业务的，那么健谈。和你一点都不一样啊」是的，只是见了一面，白痴和老姐就有聊不完的话题。明明是相差三岁，生活上又没有什么共同点的人。白痴不是应该女人缘很差吗？不过老姐倒也并不是典型的女人。  
「去车上的袋子里把蜡烛拿过来」放下酒杯，突然反应过来还缺烛光，正好前几天买了一板香薰蜡烛。  
「切，又命令我」白痴撅起嘴往车库的方向走去了。这家伙从来都不知道他有多可爱。

花道拉开房屋后面的玻璃门，这个方向有一条通往车库的捷径。正对着玻璃门的是一个圆形的泳池。夜色下的池水十分平静，真想看看狐狸游泳的样子，嘿嘿，狐狸游泳会不会淹死。水池边上有木质的桌椅，夏天的夜晚坐在这里，喝两罐啤酒吃一些小吃，应该会非常惬意。冬天的洛城比横滨要温暖不少，呼吸着温暖的微风，他不自觉地在椅子上坐下。玻璃对面的卧室闪耀着温暖的黄色灯光，像极了家里有点年代的台灯，他开始默默细数这一年的收获。这一年发生的所有，都是一年前的今天完全没有想过的。去年的今天是在冬选赛中度过的，自己也没有想到和狐狸居然已经一个眼神就能明白对方接下来的动作。虽然没有夺冠，但球队已经取得巨大的进步，和他用学校的奖金去了温泉旅行，发生肉体关系也就是在不久之后。毫无思想准备地被每天都会看到的队友进入，却意外地没有很多人说的恶心的感觉，反而觉得被亲吻被爱抚是一种久违的安心。以前看过的一部电影里说过两个男人是不能相爱的，可是狐狸没有想那么多。他理解的爱就是和喜欢的人一起打球和睡觉，如此简单又如此实际。他也不需要想那么多，至少在别人看来他很幸运地拥有一切，而被他深爱着的自己也同样幸运，虽然他说过那都是作为天才的自己应得的。总之，谢谢他一直缠在自己身边，用别扭但很容易理解的方式帮助自己。自己对他的感觉，应该也是同样的。但是，天才不能告诉他，不论他多少次嫌自己不坦诚都不能。那家伙占有欲太强，会得寸进尺。

「……让你拿蜡烛，在发什么呆」人不见了踪影，流川便自己出来拿蜡烛，不知道什么时候已经坐在了他的身边。看着白痴游离的眼神，就知道这家伙又在胡思乱想。  
「什么都没想啊」眼神不敢直视，刚刚还在想着的人就在自己的身边。从什么时候开始，想到那个人，思绪就会止不住，人也会脸红心跳得厉害，真是不想看到每次被他发现后眼里流露出的得意样子。「你真是只自大又拼命的臭狐狸」  
「你才是吧。差点就打不成篮球了吧」总是不要命地救球，骂他多少次白痴都不嫌多。他在IH上倒下的那一刻，自己的心都悬到了嗓子眼上，嘴上为什么还会说出拼命地跟上来。而最坏的结果，连想都不敢想。  
「嗯，是我不对，后来被老爹批评了。我现在知道了，爱护身体才能好好打球。我真的打不成球的话，就没人能打倒你了吧？哼哼。啊对了，电脑能不能借我用一下？我忘记查我的电子邮箱了。之前把邮箱地址给了他们，一定会有很多人发邮件给我，我要及时回复他们。来了这里还没有联系过他们呢」  
「好」牵起他微凉的右手，往卧室走去。

进入卧室，花道在转椅上坐下打开了电子邮箱，流川也绕到他后面一起盯着屏幕。未读邮件居然有14封！最新一封是篮球部队长昨天发来的。  
[樱木前辈，  
圣诞快乐！此时此刻你已经在美国和流川前辈一起了吧？前辈最近在美国发展得还好吗？他好像从来没有主动联系过我们，等你回来一定要告诉我们。我周围的很多初三后辈都以进入湘北为目标，还来找我咨询篮球部的事情。想到四月又会有厉害的新人加入，我们都很高兴。另外，你们在加州的话，那里有很多景点值得一玩。我想前辈一定会很喜欢迪士尼乐园，可以和流川前辈一起去！冬选赛还在进行中，不过请前辈放心。新来的教练很努力，我们现在的训练更为系统，训练量也加大了，我们相信一定能打赢海南。好好和流川前辈一起享受圣诞假期吧，冬选赛交给我们就好！  
队长阿部&篮球部全体]

「看，叫你不联系大家。你一定要让大家担心你吗」  
「不是让你帮我传达吗。难道你只想一个人知道我的消息」  
「那也不能每次都麻烦我吧」  
「我忙着训练，没时间写邮件」  
「哈？一天在手机上发十几封邮件给我的是谁啊」  
「你和他们不一样——」流川说着又亲了花道一下。

[樱木君，  
圣诞快乐，再预祝新年快乐！附件是节日特别版的音乐贺卡。你在美国过得还好吗？流川君有好好地照顾你吗？在美国打篮球的日本选手不多，你们代表日本篮球界的最高水平，以后一定要互相照应哟~这是我和哥哥最深切的愿望。  
晴子  
p.s.很多后辈都来向我打听樱木君和流川君的故事。他们很崇拜你们，还争论你们两个人谁更强呢。现在好像是樱木君你的粉丝更多一些！所以，请继续加油吧~]

「晴子小姐www……等等！照顾是什么意思啊」  
「就是那个意思，白痴」  
「不应该是我来照顾弱狐狸么！」  
「是我让你来美国的，我应该负起照顾你的责任」  
「哈？是天才自己要来的好吗，跟你才没有关系」  
「……」算了吧，嘴上让你几次，床上扳回来也不错。  
「看，我的粉丝更多吧，果然还是本天才更有魅力！」  
「……」亲卫队的那些女生们果然毕业了。现在女孩子的审美变了么？不过白痴是我的，怎样都别想跟我抢。

[花道，  
节日快乐！前几天晴子教会我发电子邮件，我现在和大楠高宫野间在学校旁边巷子里的那间网咖里。在美国玩得还好吧，和流川相处得怎样？他能教你真的很难得，要好好学习啊。你妈联系到你也是好事，不要太在意以前的事了。对了，方便的话给我寄一张明信片吧，我开始收集全球各地的明信片了，以后开了店就贴在墙上招揽顾客。  
洋平]

「哼，又表扬死狐狸。等我走之前记得跟我买明信片。」  
「好」  
「不过洋平要开什么店呢，酒吧？饺子店？还真是不知道呢」  
「……」开拉面店吧，方便你每次去蹭饭。  
「啊啊，还有11封啊，这么多！」  
「别看了」  
「哦，小良和阿彩的我就先不看了，小三的也不看了，我看一下刺猬头的啊」  
「……」为什么又是他。

[花道，  
圣诞快乐！听说你去美国找流川了，他有记得每次都用油和套吗？你记得督促他，万一不舒服了一定要去看医生。当然，新的一年，也祝你俩篮球打得越来越好，期待在电视上看到你们~  
XOXO 彰]

「……///」  
「……|||」  
「以前怎么就没发现刺猬头这么下流！不过，我听说他去东京大学学了医学。他不爱篮球吗？不爱还能打得那么好吗？」  
「……」流川很明白，那个总是云淡风轻的人，篮球只是他生活中很小的一部分。他几乎没有使出全力的时候，和很拼命的自己非常不同。那些想看他们两个人出现在一起的女生，简直蠢透了，比亲卫队还令人厌恶。不过，就算是他，初中也会有一个人在球场练习到深夜的时候吧？

饭后分析篮球录像是每天例行公事，可今天流川并没有打开平常的文件夹，而是从书柜底层的抽屉找出一盒影碟，放进了电视下面的VCD播放器里。  
「坐过来」他指着自己的腿。  
「今天不看篮球了嘛？」  
「不了，看点别的」  
「什么啊，圣诞电影吗？」  
「你会喜欢的。快点过来。去店里好几次才借到的」  
「知道了，别老命令我！」

故事发生在20世纪80年代末，美国的华盛顿。活跃在搜查第一线的日美混血FBI搜查官，试图准备在party上截获纽约大毒枭的交易，却被禁药黑手党嫌犯当做人质带回组织中枢。两人在夜晚的床上热烈拥吻，嫌犯要求搜查官給他咬一下，搜查官照做了。  
「你，你……居然叫我看这种色情的东西」花道脸颊绯红，难为情地扭过头去。  
「你也不是第一次了。快转过头来。学着点」流川说着就去捏花道的下巴。  
「你是说本天才技术不行？？」花道自己把头扭了回来，用着以眼杀人的眼神，当然毫无杀伤力。  
「我没有那样说。乖。这部电影很热门，今年拿了不少奖」流川的双手圈住了花道的腰，穿过内衣摸上了光滑的腹肌，对方也逐渐安静了下来。  
嫌犯把搜查官翻成趴着的姿势，从抽屉里摸出润滑，打圈涂抹在对方穴ロ，对方控制不住地发出了满足的呻吟。见对方放松得差不多了之后，嫌犯拉开自己的裤子拉链，匆忙抹了润滑，便迫不及待地掰开对方的臀瓣，开始从后面逐步进入。搜查官虽然之前完成任务时有过类似的经历，后面却因为几个月的生疏恢复了紧致，加上对方尺寸也大得可怕，呻吟中忍不住地带上了哭腔，双眼里的泪水也随着嫌犯的全部进入，止不住地流下。他从小只觉得当警察酷炫帅气，可以维护世界和平正义，没想到为了完成各种艰巨的任务，自己做出的牺牲也一次甚于一次——和现在相比，上次扮演gay吧钢管舞男诱捕变态杀人犯简直不算什么。  
「我不是第一个吧」  
「……」  
「你需要一个肛塞，你后面紧得要命」  
「……不要……」搜查官的双腿试图挣扎，却被嫌犯有力的双手瞬间捉住。  
「你后面这张嘴可不是这样说的」说着，嫌犯动了起来，搜查官在摩擦内壁的快感中逐渐失去了意识。  
搜查官恢复意识时已经是第二天中午。阳光照耀在大床上，嫌犯躺在他的胸口。最近总是待在基地里安排任务，有多久没有约过男人了。不过能逮到这么敏感的肉体也真是幸运，比前三个人加起来还要棒。对方不经意的动作，暴露了他警察的身份。警察真是最糟糕的工作之一，薪水微薄，接触的都是社会最阴暗的一面，还时刻有生命危险，他当男妓显然合适得多。瞥了一眼随意扔在床下的安全套，才回忆起来昨天晚上居然做了六次。最后一次结束不久就睡着了，也没顾上給对方清洗。视线向上扫到搜查官的脸，惊讶地发现昨天还猛烈反抗过自己的对方，明明臀部还残留有干涸的血迹，红润的脸颊上露出幸福的笑容。亲爱的，如果你不是警察该多好。生意我攒够钱就不干了，我会让你嫁给我，我们一直生活在一起。不过如果你不是警察，我们很可能此生都没有机会相遇。人生啊人生。

电影结束两人同归于尽的时候，旁边的花道已经靠在枕头上睡着了。这家伙酒量并不是很好，却还是陪恋人喝完了一整瓶。流川不费多大力气就把他抱回了卧室，却又想起来这家伙还没刷牙洗脸，便又把他抱回卫生间，凉水拍打在脸上的时候花道清醒了过来。  
「你醒了，我们一会儿做吧」  
「哈？」  
「油和套，都会用的」说着，他从镜子下方的抽屉拿出了一盒003和配套的润滑给恋人看，从盒子里取出其中一个并马上要撕开。  
「你这家伙！」  
「难道你要浪费吗」他太了解恋人的软肋。「特地」「专门 」这样的心意，心软的对方永远都无法拒绝。  
「唔……」花道还没反应过来，自己的一条腿就已经被对方抬起。拼命说着「到床上好么」，旋即又被抱起。本来喝完酒后就浑身瘫软，被亲吻后更是无力反抗。自己应该算一米九几的人之中比较重的，从来没想过每次都会这么容易就被抱起来。  
流川把恋人放在床上，对方丝毫没有反抗所以不用狠狠压着。在对方脖子上和胸前满足地留下了吻痕，爱抚了对方身体的每一个部位，涂好了润滑也认真戴上了套，便迫不及待地做了三次。恋人的后穴红肿地渴求着自己，已经没有刚来时那么难以进入。而同样是红色的头发根部也已经彻底濡湿，让人忍不住想要亲吻。自己很想像电影里的嫌犯一样再做三次，但是白痴看起来已经很累了，再做下去会影响他训练。去年某一次做完后他卧床休息了整整两天的事可不能重演，想到这里便努力抵制着诱惑把恋人抱到浴缸为他清洗，说了很多次要对对方负责的。从热水壶里倒了点水，给自己和他都喂了几口，事后总是异常地饥渴。把他臀部和大腿上干掉的润滑洗掉，他的腿一直在微微颤抖着，摸到了自己就一直紧紧地抱着不松手。不禁感叹这家伙嘴硬是嘴硬，其实没什么安全感啊。  
换掉床单的时候一直在想，这副身体真的太棒了。不是为自己而生，却又如此的相合。


	9. 偶遇

花道早晨七点就醒了。  
他知道流川不打球的时候将近十点才会自然醒，准备先简单吃点东西下去自己练习射篮，练两个小时再回来为两人准备早饭也不迟。

运球，跑动，然后射篮。动作随着不断的练习和有意识地分析总结，臻于完美。一如高一夏夜在篮球场瞥到的某人，难以忘怀的同时，连动作带其人一起铭记在心。虽然嘴上还是说着要打败啊死狐狸最讨厌了，脑海中却不自觉地回放着他标准的动作和冷冷的声音，几乎从不超过十个字，却瞬间就能理解，那是自己进步神速的最大原因。后来才明白自己身边的日本第一和美国也是有差距的，他刚来美国都没能适应，自己就应该更加努力。既然是可爱的晴子小姐看好的人，也是死狐狸愿意一起前进的人，就没有理由不相信自己。想到这里，每一个动作用上了更多的力量，直到阳光在棕榈树叶间洒落，落在他汗湿的红头发上，形成很好看的色调。

九点的时候流川被手机吵醒了。白痴昨天晚上玩自己手机里的游戏，玩完又没关机。是该在床上教训他呢还是由他去呢，毕竟他玩得起劲的时候那张笑脸实在是太难以抵抗了。铃声响起第三次的时候，他不悦地接了起来。  
「喂」  
「嘿，流川，后天就是新年夜了，我们准备去学校附近新开的那家酒吧通宵，你要一起来吗？什么样的妞都有哦～」总是有些急促却开心的声音，一听就是棕头发的那个8号。  
「很想去，但是很好的高中朋友来美国了，要陪他。所以抱歉了」  
「咦？那好吧。那你俩玩得开心啊！」流川经常不参加社交活动大家都已经习惯，只要他能认真在赛场上和队友配合，为队伍贡献自己的力量，赛场下的事情大家也懒得多关心。不过大家还是很好奇，平时冷峻神秘的队友居然有很好的朋友？真想见见他俩在一起的时候是什么样子。  
「好的。就这样吧」  
「嘿，等等，你看了网上那个热门视频没？你成红人了。」  
「没有，什么」  
「你和另一个人打篮球的啊，“史上最精彩高中生篮球1 on 1”。你的红头发朋友好酷！他是哪个学校的啊，你有没有顺便打探一下敌情？」  
「他就是我高中的朋友」难道前几天和白痴的1 on 1被谁录下来了么？  
「哦，原来如此！看你俩那么默契，就知道你们关系一定很好！那你们玩好，拜拜～」  
被电话打断后无心补觉，他便打开电脑去找队友说的视频。在内网首页上一下就找到了，从视频介绍的风格来看，像是学生记者。点击量已破万，对于内网已经高得出奇。嘛，不管这位好事者出于什么原因拍摄，自己和白痴打篮球的样子被更多的人看到了。也不是坏事，只希望安静的生活不要被打扰就好。走到床边拉开窗帘，发现了白痴练球的身影。他的动作愈发地熟练，透着一股激动人心的力量。尽管命中率还有提升的空间，这股力量就足够决定他比自己更适合当队长。不过他已经开始喘气，至少也练了一个多小时了，便从窗口喊他，「别做饭了，去超市吧」。  
「死狐狸你怎么起这么早！」  
「被吵醒了」  
「什么？！难道你在怪本大爷？」  
「没有，刚接了电话。你刚才打得不错。快回来洗澡吧」

花道洗完澡穿好衣服，飞速准备好两人份的早饭，两人吃完一起钻进SUV。车子平稳地行驶在上午的沿海公路，阳光和空气都很好。流川又提到了一些花道刚才动作可以提高的地方。狐狸看人眼光这么准，去当教练好了。不行，当教练的话，每天板着一张臭脸，肯定没有人愿意听他的，哈哈。还是本天才适合当教练，死狐狸只有助理教练的份。  
「在傻笑什么」  
「哈哈，不告诉你」  
「……」  
两人话不多却没有半点不舒服的感觉，车子很快开到超市门口。  
「你先挑菜，我去拿零食。」烤肉味的薯片，牛奶巧克力，草莓味硬糖，白痴不变的最爱。一点营养也没有，但确实很想看到他吃零食时一脸笑容的样子。流川一边把零食扔进购物车，一边想着平时要多搭配谷物牛奶蔬菜沙拉和牛肉才行。而花道在挑菜的时候，一点也没注意到后面有两个因为发现他而感到无比激动的人。

「哎呀呀，果然是樱木。」是湘北大一届的小早川学姐和斋藤学长，两人从湘北毕业后以年级前列的成绩申请到了UCLA。两人从内网上看到了湘北人气学弟打球的视频，便向好友仙道确认。得知明星樱木圣诞期间在加州，便想来场偶遇，第三天终于在这家超市里偶遇了他。  
「机会难得，快去要签名啊！」小早川催促着斋藤。斋藤从花道和赤木的1 on 1就开始关注他。前女友是流川命，便陪着她看了不少湘北的比赛，两人分手后才发现自己更崇拜的是花道（当然，只是追星意义上的崇拜）。后来认识了每次年级考试座位都在他前面的小早川，才从人脉广泛的她那里知道，崇拜花道甚至愿意为他而弯的男生并不在少数。  
「狐狸今天是想吃三文鱼还是金枪鱼呢，真不知道那家伙。」在白痴面前，狐狸并不是没有表情。买到他爱吃的食物时，嘴角上扬的幅度明明是不一样的。  
「啊啊……」两人当场晕倒。仙道说的两人同居，果然是真的。  
「那个，樱木君，请为我签名！」斋藤被小早川推到了花道面前。  
「诶？你们是……」  
「啊，我也是湘北的。看过你很多场篮球赛，从和赤木1 on 1那场就开始了。特别崇拜你，所以请为我签个名吧！」  
「嘿嘿，本天才还没有练习过签名。」扒掉前队长裤子的黑历史被提起，当事人却似乎一点都不介意。谁让自己现在是优秀的篮球手呢！过去的事情可以忘记了。  
「没关系！」学长激动地差点把纸笔掉在地上。  
推着半车零食回来的流川，看到白痴和两个陌生男女在一起有说有笑，警戒心瞬间开满级。白痴是专属于自己的，不论男女都不能接近！  
「他们是谁」冷冷的声音，不是很友好。  
「哈？这就是你对前辈的态度吗？啊对不起，死狐狸性格就是这么差劲，你们不要太在意，哈哈。」  
「没关系。我们是湘北的毕业生，现在在UCLA读大一。我们一直都很支持湘北呢，听仙道说樱木君圣诞期间也在这里，没想到这么快就遇到了，哈哈。」小早川倒是大方地做了介绍。  
UCLA？……说不定明年能成为校友。这女生的感觉，有点像彩子前辈。  
「你们好」流川说着和两人握了握手，这已经是他能表现出的最大的友好了。  
天哪流川君居然和我握手了……这一偶遇，不仅得到了樱木的签名，还得到了流川的握手，斋藤激动得话都说不出来了。  
「洛杉矶的日本人还是有点少。说不定我们明年能成为校友呢，到时候再一起吃饭哈！」不打扰你们小两口采购了，这样想着，小早川笑着拉着斋藤迅速离开了超市。  
「他们怎么会知道咱们在这里」而且，前辈怎么知道自己想去的学校，难道又是仙道说出去的？  
「人家不是说了偶遇嘛！」  
「……」希望他成为明星，这样就能和自己一起在最高的平台并肩前进；又不希望他成为明星，只有自己才能看到他迷人的笑容。


	10. 烟花

恋人当然要一起做很多事情，在特别的节日和场合制造一些难忘的回忆，流川自然也不例外。  
做爱？什么啊，来美国之前就已经做过很多次了，用过的体位都数不清了。  
一起过情人节？去年就是在他家一起过的啊，还送了他手工巧克力。那家伙本来就喜欢甜食，尝到不同口味的巧克力更是高兴得不行。  
一起过彼此的生日？骑车带他兜过风，去过穿梭餐厅，也在海滩上放过烟花。  
啊，烟花，能观赏到美丽烟花的场合自然是花火大会了。花火大会每年都有，每次却都是和其他部员集体行动。虽然在美国非常想念曾经一起打篮球的部员们，但对所有人的想念加起来都没有白痴一个人多。

而几个月前还朝思暮想只能文字调戏的恋人，现在正随便坐在自家的长沙发上。刚洗完澡后有几根湿润的红发从毛巾里掉了下来，他握着遥控器把频道换到情景喜剧，跟着节目不时发出的爆笑音效一样开心地笑着，虽然不知道那笑点他是不是都懂。  
「哦，你来了，快給本大爷来杯水。别靠在那儿盯着我看了」  
岂止是一杯水。有这样耀眼而温暖的家伙一起，地点和路线全部自己决定和查询也不会有任何怨言。在电脑上查了在加州过新年的攻略，看到长滩的跨年烟火，照片一下就让人想到花火大会，就这样愉快地决定了。  
「晚饭在外面吃吧，吃完直接去看烟火」  
「嗯！」

晚饭又吃了同一家牛排，已经是圣诞假期以来的第三次。  
「你这家伙，顿顿都在外面吃，太浪费了吧。而且很不健康哪！你平时也是这样的吗」花道吃完最后一块牛排，撅起了嘴望向对面的流川，那透明的眼神每次都让他心动不已。  
「一个人懒得做饭」不仅懒得做饭，还懒得逛超市。  
「一个人也要认真吃饭啊！自己煮点面煮点菜什么的并不难吧」  
「……」挺难的。  
「算了，还是本大爷回去教你几道快手菜吧，省时又有营养。狐狸饿死了不能一决胜负，那就太无聊了」  
「你在关心我」狐狸那么狡猾，怎么可能饿死！  
「哦，就关心你了，怎么着。先说好哈，公共场合你要是再敢乱摸，小心本大爷揍你。」说着，花道把椅子故意挪得很大声。透明的眼神也没有了，完全一副以眼杀人的架势，流川在心里又默默叹了口气。公共场合随便你怎么威风好了，反正床上我都能扭转局势反败为胜。

两人在离海滩步行距离十几分钟的停车场停了车，把垫布和几罐酒装进塑料袋，提着袋子沿着种满棕榈树的大道随意地步行到海滩。天还没有黑，白色的船安静地停泊在一起，像极了横滨的傍晚。海滩上的人还不是很多，大多数都是家人和情侣。  
「啊——应该买些小烟花来着。」流川顺着恋人眼神的方向看到了一家人，两个小女孩边跑着边放烟花棒，脸上露出笑容。  
「买到了」他从袋子里拿出了早就准备好的烟花棒。感恩节特价时买的，都没有考虑到自己会不会放就买了，看来还是派上了用场。海滩当然和烟花最配，怎么可能想不到。铺好垫布找人少的地方随意坐下，开了两罐水果气泡酒。开心地放完小烟花的恋人，唠叨的嘴也一直没停下。因为平时每天都有在发邮件，关于他生活的几乎所有内容都已经知道了。新入部的部员怎么都不相信狐猴大战真的存在过，宫城和彩子前辈被提前录取，水户洋平换了打工的地方挣得更多了，柜子里的情书多了起来但一封都没被打开过，哪门课的老师上课又做出了搞笑的举动，这次的考试题好像变简单了。不过，真正靠在这个人身边，互相感受着对方的气息，手依次触碰到对方的发梢、脸颊、双唇、肩膀、后背和腰臀，而对方也没有躲开的时候，才又一次确认，果然还是这个人在旁边要舒服得多，这是如此的重要。

察觉到花道说累了，流川就从袋子里拿出MP3和耳机，把一只耳机插在对方的耳朵上。「白痴，喜欢听什么歌」  
「啊，没有特别喜欢的，不过英语流行歌最好。我最近喜欢听歌学英语」  
「这首吧」  
「……你这每天听的是什么啊？Make love？你好色情啊」  
「你才知道么」  
「啊，烟花！快看那边！」流川有顺着恋人的眼神望去，果然在东边，大朵红色和黄色的烟花接连绽放。「真美丽啊」他不禁感叹。  
上次看到这么美丽的烟花，是什么时候？高一那年的烟花大会，白痴竟然一直和队长妹妹待在一起。自己气得要死，根本没有欣赏的心情。印象比较深刻的是初中那次，老姐带自己在东京看的。烟花很美，却像樱花一样只绽放一瞬间。  
「老姐，烟花一瞬间就消失了，你就不会感到遗憾和忧伤吗」  
「哈？一点都不啊」  
「为什么不会」  
「因为我知道会有更好的出现。」  
后来自己逐渐明白，篮球又何尝不是如此。平时几百万球的训练会显得单调，但球场上决定胜负的那一球是无价的，山王战的最后那一刻也是。而那一切如果不是那个白痴总在旁边那么吵，恐怕也是坚持不到那一步的。不止是他在场上吵闹的样子，他笑起来的样子，认真起来的气魄，难过时眼角的泪，自己想要珍惜的心情也是完全一样的。所以，以后也一直要一直会在身边吧。流川靠在恋人肩头这样想着，手机上的时间不知不觉跳到1994年1月1日。人们依然在跳舞，烟花声音越来越密集，看不清的角落有恋人热烈地拥吻在一起。  
「狐狸，生日快乐」死狐狸如此年轻却如此优秀，当然，性格还是一如既往地差劲。累的时候也不要那么拼命了，你累倒的样子让本大爷莫名地有些心疼。新的一年，本天才会努力成为你的队友，打倒你之前先把其它队伍的家伙全都打倒。  
「嗯」和红毛猴子度过的时光，不论是打球还是做爱都是很快乐的，相信他也知道。庆幸这一年还在彼此身边。活在当下就不要去想2004年、2014年会怎样，只知道现在身边的人是最特别的存在。  
新的一年，继续加油吧。  
「还没有买礼物，明天买吧。」恋人透明的眼睛里装满了无底的温柔，那是之前从没见过的。  
「不用买了」忍不住一口亲在他的脸上，用舌头撬开对方的嘴唇。  
「狐狸你喝多了！」  
「我没喝多。让我再摸摸你」  
「会被这么多人看到的啊！」  
「没有人会在意。」  
午夜的洛城，烟花仍然在天空中接连绽放，照亮了少年的内心。街道上有情侣路过，没有人会在意。


	11. 爱的正确打开方式

花道觉得，虽然这里和湘北的校园景色十分不同，漫步其中也是美妙的感受。砖红色的教学楼、高大的棕榈树、气派的橄榄球场、在日本从来没见过的花、以及同学口中说着各种听不懂的外语，全都是新鲜的见闻。而被身边这个嘴上说着最讨厌的人不断肯定着，一度从没仔细规划过的梦想也逐渐清晰起来。

唯一一件诡异的事情，是每走几步就会有人和他打招呼。而且不论男女，各种国籍的同学都有。确实，天才的魅力超群，感染力不分国界也完全可以理解。直到发现打招呼的人多得离谱时，终于忍不住问了其中一个人是怎么知道他的，结果对方说「啊，你没有看过内网的热门视频吗？之前从来没有在校园里看到过你，难道是这学期刚转过来？」  
「诶？我只是日本那边放假了来这里玩而已。你说的视频是什么？」  
「你没看吗？就是你俩1 on 1的那个啦。你真厉害，以你这个水平，肯定能作为特长生被录取了。」  
「真的吗？到时候可要继续支持本天才！」  
「哈哈，那当然，你还在西海岸的话，我们肯定会去看的。」  
「快点走，白痴，一会儿食堂没饭了。」和陌生人就超过三句的对话，对方也给予热情的眼神和回应！流川醋意已然爆表。  
食堂里，花道不像往日那样吵闹了。任何人都能看出他心情不好，而这不可能是因为没有他喜欢吃的菜。  
「狐狸，她说的那个视频，你看过了是么？」  
「……」只是查攻略的时候顺便上内网扫了一眼学校新闻而已。因为标题中并没有写出名字，所以也没有放在心上，没想到是两个人的1 on 1被录了下来。可是就算被录下来，也不是什么坏事，不明白白痴为什么这么不开心。只知道母亲和老姐的心思不好猜，可白痴就算把表情全都写在脸上，他心里所想也完全猜不出来。忘不了高一刚开学时他那句“我手滑了”，现在一口一个死狐狸，倒不是不喜欢白痴起的外号，事实上是很喜欢，可明明是他更狡猾吧。  
「哼，我就知道你看过」  
「……」  
「为什么不想让我知道」  
「……」不想和别人分享他的光芒。  
「说起来，夏天去美国的事也是最后一个告诉我的吧」  
「……」又不是没有纠结过。只能做好自己能做的，为了守护他全国制霸的梦想。  
「你是担心本天才承受不了吗？告诉你，本大爷不是女孩子，不要你可怜！你以为没有你湘北就怎样了？你这是在小看本大爷！」  
「……」白痴越走越快，明明是要摆脱什么吧。  
「你为什么这样做？这不像你！」似乎是故意的，他很快跑出了视线，而流川也并没有打算立即去追。他这才开始回忆，确实，从什么时候开始，自己变了。有了想要保护一个人的冲动，有了纠结或者隐瞒或者其它陌生的感情。谁说保护必须存在于男女之间，强弱之间。这份心意，不论恋人是个多么阳光的男孩，不论他进步到多强，都不会改变。

内网论坛的网友很快扒出，视频里的红发男生叫樱木花道，是日本神奈川县湘北高等学校篮球部的成员。而一起出现的流川枫则于去年秋季学期插班就读于加州x高中，两人在高中是配合非常默契的队友。  
[我还以为樱木是美国人！]  
[据说他有四分之一的美国血统。]  
[难怪觉得长得蛮帅气的！而且他的眼睛是琥珀黄色的喔，好少见的]  
[我觉得流川枫更帅气。]  
[开玩笑吧，明明是樱木更帅。]  
[我觉得樱木符合男生审美标准，流川符合女生审美标准]  
[平头才是检验帅哥的唯一标准。你看，LSS还贴出了樱木在高一时候平头的照片。你敢说不帅？你脑补一下流川平头的样子？]  
[算了，画面太美，我不敢看。]

花道独自打车回到了流川的住宅，回家第一件事就是上内网看那个视频，随后又在评论里找到了论坛里的相关讨论。一个人坐在车里的时候，他突然想明白了。自己为什么要生气，明明狐狸没错。评论里虽然大多数都是溢美之词，却也不乏不友好的质疑，读起来令人愤怒而难过；而他比狐狸更清楚，如果提前得知狐狸要离开，湘北恐怕连全国大赛都难以入围。这个人，嘴上说得不那么好听，关心却都是真的，说自己不感动那是不可能的。

关掉论坛的页面，突然想起好几天没看邮件，打开电脑查一下邮件好了。十五封未读邮件，绝大多数都是洋平的。他回老家过年了，长辈问起了樱木的情况，他说樱木可能会找工作，但也很有可能会去美国打篮球。他还给长辈看了樱木在全国大赛的照片，他们说樱木以后不打篮球有点可惜。这样内容的邮件里，却夹了一封来自陌生发件人的邮件。

[樱木同学你好，

我是y大学的球探。通过朋友看到了你打篮球的视频，也在网上了解到了你的情况，我们学校篮球队对你非常感兴趣。如果你有意在秋季学期以特长生身份进入我校篮球队，下周是否有时间来参加试训？如果你有兴趣，请把你方便的时间告诉我。

祝假期快乐  
N. S]

花道呆住了。试训什么的，只是去年听流川隐约说过，觉得离自己很遥远。不禁刷新了页面重新打开，确认自己没有看错。  
「哦，这所大学啊」  
「你什么时候进来的！」花道猛一回头，发现流川一只手已经撑在桌面，另一只手端上了自己最爱喝的茶。自己看邮件看得太专注了，居然完全没有听到对方的动静。尽管已经见识过无数次，还是惊叹于狐狸的无表情，明明自己刚才还跟他发了很大的火，这家伙的表现怎么能像什么都没发生过。试训是流川也没有想到的，他原来的计划，按照教练说的，是寄白痴的录像。不过这也是好事，篮球是实践性强的项目，亲自到场更能用自己的实力和感染力说服对方。试训要等圣诞假期结束，那么现在首要的任务就是投入全力准备试训。  
「以后还想继续打篮球么」  
「那当然！」  
「从明天开始，你要专心准备试训。可能要在这里多待几天。请假的事我发邮件跟学校说」  
「行了，这点小事，本大爷自己能解决！」

假期剩下的日子，流川针对花道的情况为他订出了训练计划。对于一个初中就开始严密制订计划的人来说，这一点都不是难事。高强度的体能训练，是针对美国的情况制定的；而技巧性的专项训练，则是为了最快地弥补花道的缺点，最大程度地发挥他的优势。两者穿插在一起，全部做完虽然有些累，但完全不会有体力透支的感觉。流川还专门在假期向几位教练发邮件请教，请他们帮忙对花道的表现给出针对性的建议。而训练的时候他也一直都在恋人身边，当他的对手，或者只是站着负责批评。  
「本天才运气是不是很好！」花道今天三分球手感超好，命中率再创新高。他觉得计划订得非常科学合理，简直就是摸清了自己的各项体能后量身定制，狐狸在这方面居然这么厉害。  
「是啊，你这家伙说不定真的是个天才」到嘴边却变成「没有平时加倍的训练，机会来了也把握不住」。其实他心里觉得，恋人认真起来的样子，真是让人把持不住。  
「行了，臭狐狸，不就是比本大爷多打了三年篮球吗，看本大爷打倒你。」  
「不会让你打倒的，绝对。」  
一天的训练完毕，两人因为训练得太过认真，所以格外地饿。  
「好累，不想做饭了……」  
「已经叫了外卖」  
「什么时候叫的！」  
「你刚刚跑步的时候」  
「那家不是工作日十份起送么！」  
「好好吃饭，多吃点。吃完去床上做」  
「啊？！」

打球很累，然而可以相聚的假期是短暂的，一天不做上一次简直是浪费。  
「你是初学者不知道，但每个行业内的专家都收费不菲。你只看到了我的勤奋，其实如果想达到顶尖的水平，只有自己勤奋训练是不够的，教练的点拨也必不可少，可以帮助自己少走很多弯路。我爸当年在这方面费了不少精力。不过达到一定高度后，就得靠自己领悟，因为教练多少有所保留」  
「所以呢？」  
「你要怎么报答我」  
「什么怎么报答？你教的又不是什么秘密。」  
「赠品连投三分，不是会吓到对手么」流川用手蘸了润滑，对准恋人的tun（和谐）缝一插，引得对方惊叫。  
「唔！能不能便宜点？生活费我大部分得存起来。以后还得交学费呢，你也知道，美国学费那么贵……」  
「普通的篮球教练是一天200美元。你让我干你一次算20美元」  
「你是不是找死！」花道已经准备好头槌。  
「40美元」早已把恋人的套路摸清，流川轻松躲过。  
「50！」  
「好吧，60吧」  
「100！否则免谈」花道自己也搞不清楚自己怎么就同意了被干这件事。  
「叫老公就按100美元算」  
「哈？别给我太过分了啊，你这家伙，一兴奋了就不管我了，很痛的。你又不会知道」  
「原来你在意的是这个，这个我有办法解决」  
「我不是……」  
「难道你不想要更多么？你是摩擦nei（和谐）壁gao（和谐）潮的那种类型吧」  
「你太下流了！给我闭嘴！不知满足的家伙。小心本大爷去东海岸」小三已经在纽约读商科了，去东海岸说不定还可以经常和他一起吃饭顺便切磋球技。  
「你说什么？？」流川不满地咬上了恋人的双唇，他很清楚直到至今白痴都没学会换气，果然没过多久对方就挣扎着要求放开。  
「我是你的什么人」  
「你……」仅存的意识已经在冲撞中支离破碎，感觉马上就要舒服到昏迷。  
「我是你的什么人？」抱起他又一遍地深吻，从唇舌到乳首，从大腿到脚踝。  
「嗯……是我老公……」

这之后，花道又在加州待了两个星期。他又收到两所学校的试训邀请，全部参加完后已经是二月初。流川对他的表现非常满意，对方告知三周后会邮件通知结果。登上回程飞机的时候，两人心里都已经没有任何迷茫。  
「不要太想念本天才！」  
「白痴，快点回来。还有那么多事情想要和你一起做。」


	12. 只剩一根烟的时间

周四下午，3年7组的最后一节是自习课。离下课还有15分钟，洋平提前写完了作业。今天不用打工，花道也早已不去篮球部，终于可以好好看动画片。前桌已经睡倒，后桌看漫画看得入迷，他也难以抵制诱惑掏出了手机，失望地发现未读信息是0，便开始温习收件箱里的信息。

[发件人：花  
哈哈，本大爷回来了。这周六一起去吃饺子吧]

[发件人：大楠  
特价借到了录影带哎，今天晚上来看么？野间被警校提前录取了，顺便一起吃个饭庆祝一下吧]

[发件人：爷爷  
这个月有空回来一趟吧，我想听听你对工作的想法]

工作，工作。自己最想开甜品店，爷爷却想让自己开餐馆，真是令人伤脑筋。  
下课铃终于响了，大家陆续离开了教室。洋平却被一个甜美的女声叫住，「那个，水户前辈，现在有空吗？」  
「嗯？叫我洋平就好」  
「我是文学部的木村」  
「……」文学部，好像还真的一个人都不认识。新闻部倒是认识不少。  
「谢谢你们上次在学校旁边的巷子里救了我的朋友，她想让我来向你道谢」啊，想起来了，是上周三的那次。  
「客气了。保护我们学校的女孩子是应该的」隔壁学校那三个人太徒有其表，自己解决毫无压力。  
「其实，我还有一个个人的请求」  
「说吧」眼前的这位，比晴子更可爱，却又更深不可测。好像是自己有好感的类型。  
「今年的刊物投稿，想写运动系的小说，但又对他们的生活不是特别了解……听说，你和篮球部的大家关系都很好，所以想向你了解一下他们部的日常……」  
「嗯，没问题的，具体想问些什么呢」  
「想知道樱木君和流川君的故事」  
「啊，说来话长了。我们可以到那家拉面店慢慢聊吗？顺便吃个晚饭。那两个人以前训练完也经常去那里」  
「啊，真的可以吗？」  
「没问题，反正我待会儿没事」  
「那真的是非常感谢了，刊物印出后会給前辈一份的」

「哟」拉面店老板看到洋平，热情地打了招呼。「带女朋友来了么？」  
「哈哈，是文学部的同学了」  
「想吃点什么？我来请客」  
「还没有来过这家店，前辈有推荐吗」  
「那就一碗招牌拉面吧，可以吗？老板，一碗招牌，我的还是大碗叉烧」  
「好嘞」  
热腾腾的拉面，一分钟就端上了桌。「前辈准备考哪所大学呢」  
「嗯，我不一定会考大学，可能毕业后直接工作」  
「可是前辈成绩不错啊，国立的大学应该没什么问题的」  
「嘛，虽然是那样，但我高中以来就想自己开一家店，所以觉得这个时候也刚好。你呢？」  
「想考御茶水女子大学」  
「东京啊，东京是个好地方，适合年轻人打拼。不过很难考吧，那里」  
「嗯，所以我要努力了。樱木君呢，已经去美国了吗？最近在学校里都看不到他了」  
「他圣诞假去美国试训了，这两天应该回来了。不过经常会走得很早，回家自己训练」  
「前辈觉得，樱木君以后还会和流川君在一支球队打球吗」  
「大学可能不会，但以后进入职业队可能会吧，毕竟，那两个人合作起来，战力会加倍啊。全国大赛你看过么？」  
「啊，三年的都看过。两个人一起真的好厉害，湘北现在也变成新生争相进入的学校了」  
「不过他们一开始可是互看不爽，怎样都不愿意合作」  
「诶诶~真的么？」  
「真的，我亲眼见证。我只能说赤木队长和安西教练真是了不起」  
「怎样都看不出来啊。那前辈，樱木君有女朋友吗？听说他和晴子交往过」  
「我可以很肯定地说，从来没有过」  
「果然是在和流川君交往吗。」  
「你知道？」  
「大概是吧，草野不是跟樱木君同班吗，有一天开玩笑地问他手上的戒指是不是流川君送的，他也难得地没回答。不过，我知道不是所有同学都能接受，所以我不会告诉其他人的~那前辈知道他们进行到什么程度了么，有做那个么？」木村说着，一边用左手的食指往右手大拇指和食指圈成的圆环里插。  
「……有的。」现在的后辈，一点都不纯洁，时代变了啊。「我想连他自己都忘记了，他入学时最大的愿望都是和女孩子拉手，一起上下学。」  
「诶，樱木君居然有这样纯情的时期！」  
「嘛，大概他一直都是那样的吧」  
……

从拉面店出来，洋平把木村送到了她家门口。她家离学校并不远，但因为聊得很开心，从小路里出来天已经快黑了，空气中弥漫着湿润的初春味道。动画还有20分钟就要开始，只剩一根烟的时间来想念那个人。

花，你现在在干嘛，在学英语还是在看篮球录像？  
我想起高二夏天结束的时候，你好几次找我。你醉得回不了家，我就收留你过夜，老妈也切了解酒的柚子。你骂流川为什么最后一个告诉你他要去美国的消息，你怕他离开后你会重回到那种会流泪的孤独，会失眠到半夜三点，会在没有人的更衣室里情绪失控。我从来没见过你对一个人在意到那种程度，我知道流川那小子也不容易。他和我谈到你的时候，我毫不费力地就明白他的心情。虽然从小到大的课后时光你都是和我一起度过，可是你心里那片我触不到的地方，流川轻易地就触到了。你还说过你不相信一个人能改变另一个人，可是在广岛和所有人一起为新任队长欢呼的时候，我差点忘记了那个曾经的不良少年，我觉得不良这个名词不应该加在你这样的人身上。而你能如此拼命，没有副队长是不可能做到的吧，他真的值得你好好感谢。

糟，烟这么快就又抽完了，该赶紧回家看电视了。你也加油。


	13. 四月一日晴

清晨七点，闹钟响了。虽然陪花道晨练的人已经不在这里了，但这个习惯却保留了下来。  
睁开双眼按掉闹钟，手机的绿灯闪着。在几十封想也不用想是谁发的邮件里，有一封的收件人不一样，来自篮球部现任队长。  
[花道前辈还在日本吗？]  
[在。]花道心想，部里的人不会是想愚人节整自己吧？  
[前辈下午有空回学校看看吗，教练想和你聊聊，大家也都很想你。]  
对方居然几分钟就回复。什么嘛，明明一个月前刚见过，在学校里也经常遇到。  
[不会很长时间的。]  
自己退出篮球部以后，体育馆翻新了，教练也换了。陵南年年换队长，仙道离开后也不经常和他们打友谊赛了。以前的部员也全都毕业了，虽然多数人没有把篮球当做事业，但一起打篮球的日子真的很开心。可是，这一切毕竟已经和自己没什么关系了。  
[晚上我们请前辈吃拉面，大碗叉烧加蛋的。]  
花道心里一惊，只有洋平和流川知道的秘密口味。他们怎么会知道？  
[好吧，我去。下午几点？]

樱木前辈！湘北的校门口，几个低年级的男生和女生惊喜地叫出了声。真人比去年IH时的杂志照还帅！  
「骗人的吧？他不是去体大了吗？现在早就开学了吧。」  
「那个身高，那头红发，怎么会错！」  
「就是因为他，学校里的人都开始把头发染得花花绿绿的，老师们根本管不住。」  
「据说他的头发不是染的，他是日美混血。」  
「他不是这时候应该和流川前辈一起去美国了吗？」  
「真的么？」  
「我们班的英语老师上一年刚刚带了樱木前辈的班，她说虽然給前辈保留了所有的推荐，但他都拒绝了。」  
平时的樱木一定会热情地和后辈们打招呼，满足他们所有合影或者签名的要求，可是今天的他有点烦躁。出门时照例看了一下家门口的信箱，除了账单就只有广告，根本不是自己期待的邮件。无视后辈们仰慕的眼神，他径直走向了体育馆，这个时候训练应该快结束了。

「湘北的樱花，今年也开得很好呢。看了么？」新任教练搬了一把椅子，示意樱木坐在旁边。  
「嗯，来的路上看到了。」洒满阳光的体育馆，还是从前的模样，充满活力的后辈还是在做着常规训练，却没有了从前的人。想起在这里度过的无数个下午，晴子小姐一定要自己加入篮球部，死狐狸自己练习时锋利的眼神，在两人一起练习时却置换成了同样强度的温柔，而自己却过了那么久才读懂……  
「流川同学在美国还顺利吗？」  
「哦，还行，刚去的时候有点难适应，现在应该已经没什么问题了」以他那个差劲的性格，肯定有多大的困难都会努力自己消化吧。  
「申请得怎么样了？」  
「没什么，还没收到录取……」  
「再等等吧，你的水平我是相信的。我这边也认识日本不少大学的老师，如果你什么时候想留在日本了，就跟我说。日本很需要你。」  
花道在心里叹了口气，已经数不清有多少人邀请过自己。大猩猩的体育大学主动来联系过，条件也非常好，免除所有学费，每年还有额外的奖学金。仙道去了东京，虽然没有就读体育相关专业，这一年来却也多次回来联系过他。可他还是放弃了所有的推荐。只是觉得，如果队友或者对手不是那只死狐狸，会很没意思的，何况早在高一的IH赛场上，就说过了一定要去美国。  
「我知道了，谢谢教练。」

篮球部结束训练后，花道加入了大家，全员向离学校不远的拉面店进发。今晚的拉面店被包了场，主题是为花道送行。  
「光今天就收到几十份入部申请，真头疼啊。」  
「湘北真的越来越强了，今年又有不少厉害的新人入部。」  
「真的？」  
「真的，开明中学的那个一米八的队长，带领他们队拿到去年的冠军」  
「诶诶？可是开明中学不是离这里超级远吗？堂本你就是开明中学的吧」  
「是啊，在最北边呢，骑自行车都要将近一个小时」  
「他说是一定要和花道前辈一个队。」  
「可是花道前辈过几天就要去美国了，他入了部也见不到花道前辈了啊」  
「他不会在意那个的。嘛，总之有花道前辈在真好啊」  
「是吧，哈哈」花道嘴上同意着，心里却想起了猩猩和眼镜兄的糖和皮鞭、小良和小三的三分球和假动作特训，以及死狐狸那么久的陪伴。没有他们，他不会成为现在这样优秀的队长。「其实还是你的功劳啊，毕竟本大爷一年都没怎么来部里」  
「前辈什么时候去美国？」  
「具体时间不知道啊，过几天收到入学通知，就要办手续了」  
「希望前辈在美国也能顺利呐。记得和我们保持联系啊」  
「哦，那当然。你们也要好好训练！」  
「等会儿大家一起去唱卡拉OK吧，樱木前辈也一起来么？」  
「我就不去了，你们玩好」  
「什么？？生日寿星怎么能缺席？」  
「嘛，樱木前辈也很累了，我们就把晚上的时间留给他吧」还是队长善解人意。  
「是啊，我们去吧。」

已经晚上八点了，洋平他们一会儿也会来。花道一边上楼一边掏钥匙，照例又看了一下家门口的信箱。信箱里躺着一封薄薄的信，上面写着英文。有点忐忑地拿了出来，进了门慢慢拆开。

… I regret to inform you that your application for admission to the program has not been successful.  
花道的呼吸停住了，有点呆地又读了两三遍，不用查词典也明白的意思。旋即把它扔在了地上，自己也像力量被抽干一样躺在了床上。手机的绿灯还在闪着，三十多封邮件，明明下午已经看过一次了，想也不用想是谁发的。  
一点都不想把这个结果告诉他，可还是翻开手机盖，开始打字。  
[难道我真的不是个天才……]  
[被拒了？]  
[嗯。]  
[哪一所？]  
本来以为自己没什么问题的那一所，明明试训的时候对方教练还很欣赏自己，说着“你一定要来”。  
[还有更好的在等着你。]  
得到了一点安慰，但还是没法接受自己被拒绝的事实。把手机扔在床上，出门点燃了一支两人同居时对方剩下的烟，有大脑炸裂的感觉，泪水还是止不住地流了下来。

洋平上楼时看到的便是这幅场景。他诧异了一阵子，但很快就大致明白了。他掏出纸巾想擦掉花道脸上的泪，却被对方拒绝了，便自己点起烟来。今夜月色很美，可惜生日寿星无心赏景。  
花道，先在日本锻炼几年也有机会再去美国的。我也可以给你找一份不错的工作的，尤其是等我有了自己的餐厅。洋平心里想着，却没有说出口。花道就是一名篮球员，他热爱篮球自己是看在眼里的，这样的人不打篮球会有点可惜。  
「以后一直想打篮球么？」  
「那当然了。」花道转过头来，泪痕还没有干，但眼神已经不似之前。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来想这章完结的，结果脑洞开太大没能完结……中秋节还虐大家，实在是抱歉了，祝所有人节日快乐！>_<下章会尽快更，绝对不会虐。


	14. Good Night, Tokyo Deep Night

那之后的三天，花道过着浑浑噩噩的日子。睡到下午五点起来打小钢珠，听歌，看各种除了篮球以外的录像，打游戏，早晨五六点才睡去。未读邮件快到一百封，他连一封都不想看。不想面对这一切，甚至不想看到明天。终于，对方忍无可忍，打来了电话。  
「为什么不回邮件！」  
「哈哈哈，死狐狸，我去不了美国了。你一个人奋斗吧」  
「你不要想那么多，这不像你！」  
「……」  
「你为什么还醒着？」  
「我睡到下午五点才起，哈哈哈。」  
「你赶紧把作息调整回来！我从明天开始，每天早晨七点准时电话叫你。」  
「……」  
「不许拒绝。你想逃避么？」   
「……谁想逃了！七点就七点！」  
和七点的叫醒一起来的，还有每天将近一个小时的电话。内容不过是今天吃了什么饭，看到了什么有意思的东西，同楼的小孩被同学欺负了，在路上被湘北的后辈认了出来。像极了高一夏天疗养的那段时光，这样的平静让花道逐渐安下心来。  
「狐狸，我不想这样每天在家里等着，我想去旅行了。」  
「去吧，不过电话还是要每天打给你。」

第二天他就买了去东京的车票和攻略，开始了一个人的旅行。选择了东京，只是因为流川高中时候去过好几次，想去看看他去过的地方。  
他在涩谷和银座浏览世界名产，到浅草寺认真求了签。明治神宫里有着浓郁的历史气息，上野公园粉色和白色的樱花都很漂亮。东京，古典和现代的完美结合，优雅而浪漫的极致体现。走在夜色下的东京湾，登上霓虹灯点亮的东京塔。他并不在意身处众多情侣之间，因为他心里也已经有了那个人。想起来会笑，收到邮件心里会颤抖，碰到对方的嘴唇，心跳会漏一拍。  
在这里的最后一天，他参观了仙道所在的东京大学。之前和仙道约了这天的饭，对方也爽快地答应了。花道并没有对仙道抱有怎样特别的感情，只是觉得不论是篮球还是其它方面，他都真的是个很有意思的人。而仙道心里也比花道更清楚这一点，在这个世界里，这样亲切而单纯的老对手和老朋友很难得。  
「喜欢东京吗？」仙道用勺子舀起饭后甜点。  
「挺喜欢的。」花道点了点头，也吃了一口。如果对面坐着的人是狐狸，一定会把甜食没收。  
「当初我是因为不喜欢东京的打球风格，才去神奈川的。不过我果然还是喜欢东京的丰富和热闹啊，所以大学又回来了，哈哈。你明天就回去了吧，要不要带你逛几家我推荐的特色店铺？」  
「什么店铺？卖纪念品的？」  
「大人的店铺哦~绝对让你开眼界。」仙道眨了眨眼。  
反正计划的景点都逛完了，花道便跟着仙道一起进入了地铁站。大都市人满为患，两人等了两三趟地铁才挤上车厢。坐了半个小时后出站，两人走进了一条不小的街，在街上并排走着。这一条街几乎全是情趣用品店，售卖各种用具、服饰、录像和书籍。花道认真浏览着橱窗，视线几乎没有从琳琅满目的物品中移开。虽然高中三年这方面的录像也没少看过，已经不会提起来就脸红了，但其中的不少新奇的物品还是第一次见到。  
「我们进去看看吧。」仙道笑了一下，选了家很大的连锁店铺走了进去，花道也紧随其后。这家店的物品很全，虽然是工作日，店里还是充满着各种情侣和单身人士，壁挂电视上也不断播放着热辣的视频。仙道顶着显眼的发型流连在货架中，仔细端详起各种款式的跳蛋。「诶，有个牌子叫什么来着，一只要两万多yen，我记不清了。」  
「你要买？」  
「哈哈，买不起。在东京生活太贵了」  
「这个是用来干什么的？」花道好像在流川的别墅里见过类似的东西。  
「这个啊，这个应该是放进后面的吧，然后用旁边的那个控制它。」  
「你知道的还挺多。」  
「嘛，一般吧。流川有给你用过这些么？」  
「就知道你会问这个。」  
「哈哈，不用告诉我也可以的。」  
「没关系了，他没用过这种，只用过制服」  
「倒是挺符合他的风格，虽然我更喜欢SM类的。」流川那样的人，不那么愿意借助道具的吧。「希望他能好好爱护你。」  
「说多少遍啦，我不是女人。」  
「哈哈，这和性别没有关系了，你也知道。」  
「你呢，你有没有找到想要爱护的人？」  
「目前还是单身哪。」  
「那你还买这么一大袋东西？」这家伙，说是推荐店铺，根本就是自己想逛吧……  
仙道露出一个无辜的眼神。「你呢，你真的没有什么想买的？」  
「你这个色情的家伙，祝你也有一天能遇到合适的人吧。话说你到底喜欢男人还是女人？」  
「也许都喜欢吧~不过告诉你一个秘密，比起色情，我更喜欢纯情。」  
「……不想说你。」

一起在一家口碑不错的西餐厅吃了不错的晚饭后，仙道把花道送到了火车站。  
「仙道，为什么大家都对我那么好？」  
「当然是因为你值得那么好。」  
「我会记住你的。」  
「哈哈，以后还有很多见面的机会啊，我交换到美国也不是没可能。」  
「以后就不一样了。」  
「那倒是。哎，好像开始检票了，快点过去吧。」  
「嗯，再见。」  
「再见！你一定会去到不错的学校的。」

回家的路上，花道开始整理这次旅行的照片。仙道在大学门口給自己照的这张真好看，竟然还有几张街上的抓拍。午后热闹的街道上自己回过头笑着，为什么在加州的时候就没有留下这样的照片？果然死狐狸一点生活情趣都没有。此外，仙道连一句申请学校的事情都没提，和他做朋友一直都很有放松的感觉，不过也只是朋友方面而已。如果一次都没有进入IH的他都活得那么滋润，自己又何尝想那么多？既然知道心里坚定地想要什么，尽力后就只要安静地等待结果就够了。

回到家门口照例打开信箱，才想起来自己已经一周都没回来。一封沉甸甸的信躺在里面，比之前的那封更大些，打开是一叠材料和新生手册。  
花道轻轻地笑了出声，翻开了手机盖。  
[拿到offer了，死狐狸，你一个人的好日子到头了。]  
[是哪一所？]真是个白痴，明明几天前还要死要活地怀疑自己。  
[OSU]  
[很厉害，不过可以再等等看。]  
接下来的一周，花道又收到三封录取信，最后选了离流川比较近，综合实力又比较强的SDSU。  
办完手续，买好机票，通知了篮球部部长，日本这边也没什么好留恋的了。因为晚上要从东京转机，所以在离开日本前又被仙道约了顿饭。

「好久不见，好想你啊。」  
「你这家伙，明明前几天刚见过。」  
「又约你出来吃饭，流川不会讨厌我吧。」  
「反正明天也不在日本了，而且在东京能约出来的也只有你一个人了。小宫和大姐头的学业都太忙了，我也不方便打扰他们。」  
「也是。诶，你是不是又变帅了？」  
「只是抹了点发胶而已。」  
「嗯嗯，毕竟要见重要的人。行李好多，一个人没问题吗？」  
「没问题了，我会打车去。到了美国那边狐狸会接我。」  
「那边的住宿解决了吗？」  
「9月会住学生公寓，现在去了先住狐狸那边。」  
「他果然还是占有欲那么强。」  
「才不是因为他要求，只是可怜他那个小老百姓罢了。」不会做饭的病狐狸会饿死的，他那差劲的性格也得好好改改！  
「嗯嗯，挺好的，祝你们俩都发展顺利，感情幸福。到了那边记得跟我保持联系哈。」  
「那当然的，不过频率不能保证。」  
「嗯，不用保证了。」趁花道去点单的时候，仙道把上次买的那只跳蛋偷偷塞进了他的背包里，不过他才不会说。：）

坐在候机厅里，花道翻看着之前的邮件。死狐狸，刺猬头，大猩猩和眼镜君，宫城和彩子，小三和老爹，洋平他们和晴子小姐，野猴子和中年人，篮球部的后辈们。没有大家的支持和关心，就算是天才也不能走到这一步。  
「为什么大家都对我那么好？」  
「当然是因为你值得。」  
天才会带着大家的祝福，不断前进的。这样想着，花道在上飞机前又回头望了一下深蓝的夜空。  
今夜月色最美。  
晚安，东京。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 赶在中秋节二更了w再次祝大家节日快乐~好像有点仙花情节！其实只是普通的好朋友啦，和恋人的感觉不一样的。那个年代可能还没有数码相机，情节设定需要，请忽略这个细节~


	15. 洛城爱情故事

只剩下十几个小时了。  
那就不用发短信了，流川开始想象每一种可能发生的见面场景。  
他以为自己从来不会仔细去想这些，就像他以为自己从来不会去教别人篮球，从来不会对谁有感觉，从来不会心里那么在意一个人。如果这些被小学或初中认识他的人听到了，肯定不会相信的吧。

飞机飞行了十三个小时。  
花道虽然不是第一次坐国际航班，但时差让他有点困，他便随意找了家星巴克点了拿铁。  
前几天还和湘北的后辈们在学校里，现在就已经身处美国要开始新的生活。不过说是新的生活，做的事情还是自己一直热爱的，身边的人也还是那个家伙。会没问题的吧，肯定没问题的。

他刚想起来还没开机，后面就被结实地抱住了。脖子上柔软的发丝和温热的气息感觉很好，虽然他嘴上还是在习惯性地抱怨。  
「你这家伙，松开点！」这样的力度没有几个人能承受。  
「再也不想过看不到你的日子了」  
「……这不是看到了吗。话说你连电话都还没有打，这么快就发现了我，很厉害啊」  
「……」这个身高这个发色，很难不被人发现吧。  
花道拿起了咖啡，在和流川走向停车场的时候，牵起了他的手。

「我说啊，就因为我刚好在这里，就要我来开车啊？？签名什么的我可不要了啊」流川枫的姐姐握着方向盘，从后镜望向后座的两人。  
「那些过几年会很值钱的」流川说着，右手已经伸进了花道的上衣。花道半躺在流川的身上，任由流川梳理着他的头发。  
「死狐狸你自己居然不开车，还来麻烦你姐姐」  
「我没睡醒」一年没见的恋人，当然是想要尽情触碰他了，哪有多余的精力开车。  
「不麻烦，小花。倒是我弟弟是很难相处的人，这些年来麻烦你了，你不会觉得太辛苦就好。」姐姐深知一家人的性格。自己不是弟弟那样有坚定方向的人，没有固执的资本却也不愿意放弃自己的特质，没有少迷茫过。一直幸运地得到多年好友的鼓励和支持，不断调整心态提升专业水平，才努力在竞争激烈的部门做到管理层。而深受母亲宠爱的弟弟，固执程度比当年的自己更是有过之而无不及。  
「嘛，其实还好」花道并不是因为流川的眼神才说还好，实际上他根本没看到。他只是习惯了而已。  
「他从小就这样，姐姐我也很头疼的。之前妈妈每个月给他买杂志，有时候当天忘记买了他就会很生气，特别生气……」  
「……别说了」不能按时读到心爱杂志的心情难道不是每个小孩子都有的吗！  
「啊，你那是什么表情，居然这样对你姐姐说话，会交不到朋友的！快跟你姐姐道歉！」花道说着揪了一下流川的脸。  
「好痛……」  
姐姐露出一个不容易察觉的笑容。真厉害啊，两个人。  
机场离住处太过遥远，车子越过河流，在山间的高速路上行驶着。洛城的景色，比日本大气得多。没有前兆地，花道打了喷嚏。  
「感冒了么？」  
「风有点大，不太适应，哈哈」  
「这边的夏天比神奈川的冷不少呢，有时候连25度都上不了。小枫你这几天没课的时候去购物中心给他买几件衣服吧，就这两个月的厚度，让小花自己选颜色款式。我受不了你的审美」还清晰地记得弟弟高中时穿的紫色毛衣，画面太美。就算脸好看，稍微留意一下穿衣搭配也会更好吧！  
「我会的。」  
「啊？我有带好多件。才不要你给我花钱」  
「給你的补偿」  
「……」  
「脸没擦干净，把包拿来」  
流川拉开了背包去找里面的侧兜，他的纸巾一直放在那里。刚拉开一半，第一眼看到的就是那个盒子。白痴……他笑了起来。  
「喂，你看见什么了！」  
流川把那个盒子拿在手里，对着花道晃了晃，把包装上的说明读了出来。  
「Pleasure Item for Men…provides a comforting experience unlike any other…」  
「啊啊，这是什么！这不是和仙道那个家伙一起逛东京的时候他給自己买的吗，什么时候放进去的，我要杀了他！！」难怪安检的时候，年轻小哥脸上闪过一瞬间的尴尬……  
「……」前半句让流川几乎要发飙，稍微一想却又马上对仙道这个人佩服起来。  
「到了，回去再继续吧你们，我要赶紧回公司了。」姐姐停了车，扭过身子盯着缠绵着的两个人，窗外的别墅在蓝天下闪着温暖的黄光。  
「谢谢姐姐」花道从流川的怀抱中挣脱开来，抢在他之前下车拿出了行李箱。  
「自家人，不用客气。小枫要是对你有什么不好的，你来找我。」  
「我会好好对他的」  
「哟，你这样子真难得。那我先走了。忘记问小花要手机号了，你记得今天晚些时候给我。」虽然花道很高，但让她有种很愿意去关心的感觉。

刚进门放下东西，两人就一致决定先去吃午饭。流川选定了市中心新开的一家西餐厅，他好几次听队友们甚至教练说那家的口味非常不错。出租车行驶在平坦的道路上，越过一棵棵高大的棕榈树，小孩子们骑着踏板车从街区驶过，停在街边放着音乐的冰淇淋车旁。如果忙碌而喧嚣的东京是观光客和年轻人的天堂，洛城不论几月都会让人一见钟情想要纵情挥霍一生的时光。

流川的手摸上了花道的腰，他一遍遍地仔细感受着对方。他知道青春不是完美的，可这份独一无二却让人感到幸运想要珍惜。高一IH的拼搏，第一次sex的紧张。两个人训练的快乐，高二夏天的广岛。难过的不辞而别，漫长而有时差的双城时光。感慨于走在这条路上的幸运，更加珍惜这些年来一直都没有错过的那个人。

而这样的内容花道也会想起，想完会笑起来会很想亲吻他，虽然他大多数时候不想成为过于主动的那一方。吻完会去厨房认真做顿有营养的饭，吃完会关上灯投入地享受身体交缠的快乐。第二天在对方的拥抱中醒来，注视着他的脸，有着女孩子都想要的长睫毛白皮肤，在翻过身感到疼痛之前，一直感动得说不出话来。

奋斗是充实的，简单的生活更要放在心里珍惜。  
五千英里算什么？百万个投篮都不是问题。  
认定了篮球认定了你，距离再远都会努力追上你。  
今次，绝不是说谎，也从不会后悔。

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于完结了。时间跨度太大，我已经记不清当初为什么要写这篇了，加上这一年来又拜读了不少太太的文，也被一位很有名的太太批评过（好熟悉的感觉，就像初中被班里一个绘画大触说不喜欢我的画风），一度想要放弃，不明白自己写的意义在哪里。但喜欢cp的心情确实是自己的，完结故事也是給自己一个交待。感谢久久和其他同好们的鼓励和喜欢，如果大家也喜欢就更好了。
> 
> 番外看心情。还想写个《飞天大盗》设定的架空，不过也是看心情。年少轻狂的学生故事告一段落，我自己的学生生涯也暂时结束了。这不是坏事。我发现由于自己对生活阅历有限，写故事时逐渐没了灵感和想法。只有自己多用心体验生活，才能写出令人感动的文章。
> 
> 希望我们还能继续喜欢流花，继续快乐地产粮吃粮。


End file.
